The Exiled Prince
by 29tigers
Summary: Izuku Di Britannia, the birth name of Izuku,Izuku is a half-blooded Britannian and is despised by the high class of the Empire, and his family. At the age of 8, he and his mother are sent to Japan. Izuku is now known as Izuku Midoriya, he has a deep hatred for his father the 110th Emperor of the Empire.(This is a story that I'm co-writing with a fellow author on Wattpad Sonicjosh)
1. Info

**Izuku's harem and Info**

* * *

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu.

2\. Nemuri Kayama-(young)

3\. Nana Shimura -(young and alive)

4\. Ryuko Tatsuma -(young)

5\. Mina Ashido

6\. Kyoka Jiro

7\. Toru Hagakure

8\. Itsuka Kendo

9\. Yui Kodai

10\. Ibara Shiozaki

11\. Pony Tsunotori

12\. Setsuna Tokage

13\. Reiko Yanagi

14\. Mei Hatsume

15\. Yu Takeyam-(young)

16\. Melissa Shield

17\. Toga Himiko -(Good)

19\. Nejire Hado

20\. Camie Utsushimi

21\. Saiko Intelli

* * *

Please note that if you want me to add Uraraka or Tsu, I will not add them, simply because I don't like the ships. If that is a deal-breaker for you, I'm sorry. Uraraka will be shipped with Todoroki. And Tsu will be shipped with Fumikage.

Quick History of the Holy Britannian Empire;

The USA doesn't exist; during the American Revolution, Benjamin Franklin betrayed The USA. When he was offered an Earl-ship, so the Army lost at Yorktown, and the revolution was ended that day, the 13 colonies stayed in British hands.

Fast forward to the Napoleonic wars; Napoleon was able to invade the British Isles. So the royal family, many nobles, and a good portion of the Army flee to the colonies and establish the Holy Britannian Empire, over the centuries they conjured all of the Americas. It's believed that all the territories that were part of the British Empire were transferred to the Holy Britannian Empire.

In the story, the events of the anime Code Geass never happened. Instead, the Empire focused its strength to try and weaken the E.U-(Not the E.U of our world.) and the Chinese federation.

Lelouch Vi Britannia gained the right to inherit the throne after his father passed away, he was able to get the throne because of his multiple military success, such as putting down rebellions with eases and conquering new lands for the Empire. The Empire is currently with its 110th Emperor.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

(Holy Britannian Empire; 2 weeks after Izuku's 4 birthday.)

* * *

"I'm sorry your Excellencies, but it appears that the young Prince doesn't appear to have a quirk, it must be because he's a half-blood." The Doctor Says. Inko Britannia, one of the wives of the Emperor, hugs her son with lots of grief and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, Izuku." She says.

The Emperor looks at Izuku and Inko with disgust and scoffs. "Tch, what a disappointment, I thought with my blood flowing in his veins, he would get a powerful quirk, but thanks to him being half-blood that idea is out the window." The Emperor says as he gets up.

"Doctor, take this useless piece of trash to your laboratory and do with him as you wish. See if you can get him to manifest one or get him a power, I don't care what methods you use." He says and grabs Izuku by the hair and tosses him to the floor. Inko looks at him, shocked. "You can't be serious, my love! He's your son! He's our son!" She yells at him. This only gets her a slap to the face.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU USELESS WOMAN! I DO WITH HIM AS I WISH! AND BE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR BRINGING SUCH A USELESS CHILD INTO THIS WORLD!" The Emperor yells at her and walks out of the room while being followed by Inko who is calling to him.

Izuku is being held by his arm by the smiling doctor. "MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE COME BACK!" Izuku calls out to his parents. The doctor smiles and looks at him with an insane look in his eyes. "Let's go and have some fun, you useless child." The doctor says. "N-No...p-please...n-no," Izuku says shakily.

* * *

(Scene change; Lab)

* * *

"So the half-blood Prince is quirkless?" Scientists 1 asks. "Of course he is, his mother is Japanese." Scientist says. "But to the public, she is a full-blooded Britannian, the only ones who know the truth are the nobles." The lead scientists says. "Well anyway, the Emperor has given his blessing to do with the Prince as we please." The Doctor says while grinning evilly.

"Well, I think we should start the first test, pain endurance. We can't harm his neck or face, who knows, he could still be useful for a political marriage." The Doctor says. He takes off Izuku's shirt and ties him down to the table. "Now, What should we start with?" Scientists 1 asks. "Let's start with a simple kitchen knife." Scientists 3 says. He grabs the knife and presses it against Izuku's skin and drags it across his chest.

Izuku cries out in pain as they use different blades and cut his chest, back, arms, and legs. "I think that's enough for today, and we don't want our 'wonderful prince' to die on us. The Doctor says as he dumps salt water mixed with lemon juice all over Izuku, making him cry out in pain once more. "Take him to a cell so he can rest." The Doctor commands and two scientists come and undo the straps before dragging him to a cell. They toss him in and lock the door. "Look at it this way young Prince, you're still helping the Empire... by being our personal lab rat." Scientist 5 says while laughs as she walks off with Scientist 6.

* * *

(With Inko.)

* * *

Inko is currently in one of the libraries of the Palace crying, she doesn't notice Izuku's sister, Cornelia Li Britannia the lll, walks into the library. She walks over to Inko. "Lady Inko? What's wrong?" She asks. Inko looks at her and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Princess Cornelia, it's nothing I'm just feeling a little sad that's all." Inko says as she gets up and walks out with tears still streaming down her face.

'I wonder what's wrong with her. I should ask Big brother he must know.' Cornelia thinks to herself as she walks out of the library and walks around to find her brother. She eventually finds him walking in the garden. "Big brother!" Cornelia calls out and runs to him. He stops and turns around and gets down to her level just as she runs into his arms.

"Hello Cornelia, how are you?" He asks. "I'm good, I saw Lady Inko crying earlier, do you know what's wrong?" She asks while tilting her head to the left. "Of course I do, our useless brother, Izuku Di Britannia, is quirkless, and father ordered our Scientists to experiment on him. " He says, saying Izuku's name with venom and disgust. Cornelia gasps, "But he's our brother, why would father do something like that?!" "That filthy, useless half-blood is no brother of mine." Her brother says and scoffs.

"Brother, how could you say that?!" Cornelia asks with tires in her eyes. "Cornelia I know you are really close to him, but Izuku is best left forgotten." He replies. Cornelia gets out of his grasp and runs off crying. "I-I hate you Charles Zi Britannia the II! I hate you!" Cornelia shouts as she runs off.

* * *

(Time skip 4 years later)

* * *

Izuku has been through a lot in the past four years, he has gone through many different tests. Such as having his head held underwater until he's about to pass out and being cut to test the sharpness of swords for officers of the military, being injected with different chemicals. He has also been used as a punching bag to develop new hand to hand combat techniques for the military, he was also branded, an arrow symbol is placed on the back of his left shoulder. His mother was only allowed to see him once a month, but she could never choose when to see him, Cornelia also tried multiple times to see Izuku but was always rejected.

Izuku also developed a quirk when he was 5 years old, but no one knew about it, he always trained it when he was sure no one was around, he even started to work out so he could keep up with all the things that the Scientists throw at him. He also developed the Geass,and due to all the experiments done on him, it's an improved version of the ones from the past, he can manipulate people as many times as he wants, can make them forget everything with a 1% chance that they will get their memories back, he can see into the future up to 2 hours, he can even cancel his orders to people at any time, he can also make them suffer their worst nightmare for as long as he sees fit.

Today Izuku along with his mother were summoned by the Emperor. Izuku and his mother wait outside the doors of the throne room for their names to be called. "Izuku, no matter what your father says, control yourself, please." Inko says as Izuku scoffs and says: "That man is not my father." He and his mother then hear the doors open, and they ready themselves to walk in.

"Introducing Lady Inko Britannia And Prince Izuku Di Britannia 11th Prince of the Empire." A man says. As Izuku and his mother walk many nobles bow to them. They stop at the distance they are supposed to and bow to the Emperor. "Hail your Majesty, the 110th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, we answer your summons." They say in unison.

"Izuku, my pathetic excuse of a son, it appears after 4 years of the best minds in the Empire trying to see if you could develop a quirk later in life, they have all reached the same conclusion, you will remain quirkless." He says. "Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness for being a disgrace to you and the royal family." Izuku says, trying to keep his disgust of the man under wraps.

"You may be a quirkless disgrace to me, but there's still away for you and your mother to serve the Empire." The Emperor says. "We await your orders, your Majesty." They say in unison. "I'm sending both you to Japan. That's right Inko, you're going home. I think when the time comes you two will make the perfect political piece, do this in the Name of Lelouch Vi Britannia the III, 110th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." Lelouch says.

"By your command, your Majesty." Inko and Izuku say in unison as they bow one more time before walking out of the throne room. They pack their bags and make their way to the jet that's waiting for them. When they get there, they see Cornelia. "Sister, what are you doing here?" Izuku asks before she hugs him. "Izuku, I never thought you were useless like the nobles, and the rest of the family do, please be safe, and I hope to you and your mother return soon, without people judging you." She says sincerely as Izuku hugs her back. "Thank you sister, and I will miss you while I'm away, I never hated you, my mother always told me about how you wanted to visit but were always turned away." Izuku says with a soft smile on his face as he pats Cornelia's head and walks into the jet with Inko.

* * *

(Time skip; arrival in Japan)

* * *

"Mother, I don't plan on doing that man's dirty work, I think we should fake our deaths." Izuku says as they disembark the plane. "Izuku, how? And if your father finds out..." Inko says but is cut off. "He's not my father! And he won't find out, this is an unmanned plane, so all we have to is blow it up, and I have made contact with someone to help us live new lives." Izuku says.

"The Prime Minister of Japan, Prime Minister Midoriya, he says he has a grandson my age, I believe his name is Shoto Todoroki." Izuku says and takes something out of his bag and places it near the fuel tanks of the plane. "Mother, we need to get out of the blast zone." Izuku says as he and Inko quickly move.

Once they are out of the blast zone Izuku presses a button, and the plane blows up. *BOOM* "As of today Izuku Di Britannia and Inko Britannia are dead, and what caused their death was a bomb made from a Britannian terrorist group that hates the royal family. Their bodies were recovered, but due to the intense heat of the flames, they were burned beyond recognition, and it was impossible to get a DNA sample, convincing story don't you think?" A voice asks from Izuku and Inko's left gaining their attention.

Izuku turns and smiles. "Prime Minister Midoriya, how are you?" He asks. "I'm fine, Izuku Midoriya." Prime Minister Midoriya replies. "So I take it that our new identities are that I'm your daughter and Izuku is your grandson?" Inko asks curiously. "Yes, well, we should go." P.M. Midoriya says and walks to a car followed by Izuku and Inko.


	3. Meeting the new family

**Meeting the new family**

* * *

Izuku is currently fast asleep in the car that his in with his mother and the Prime Minister. "I think this is the first time on 4 years he has gotten to take a proper nap." Inko says and smiles. "He did mention he had a rough 4 years when he contacted me." The P.M. says. "Rough is a bit of an understatement." Inko says and looks at the man. "What do you mean, by that?" He asks puzzled. "Well, you see when me and my husband found out Izuku was quirkless, he ordered the Doctor to experiment on him, and use any means necessary." Inko says sadly.

The Prime Minister looks shocked and saddened, he clenches his fists tightly. 'Damn that man, why did I...' he's broken from his thoughts when the driver gets his attention. "Prime Minister, we have arrived." The driver says as he pulls into the driveway of the manor. "Thank you very much." The P.M. says and looks over at Inko. "You should probably wake him up, we are at the house where you'll be staying." He says to Inko, she nods and gently shakes Izuku awake. "H-huh, what's going on?" Izuku asks sleepily. "We have arrived at the house Izuku." She says. "O-oh ok." He says.

They get out of the car, and Izuku gets their bags. "So you said you had a grandson around my age, I believe you said his name is Shoto Todoroki." Izuku says as they walk over to the door. "Yes that's right, I have a total of three grandsons and one granddaughter." P.M. Midoriya says. "So are we going to meet all of them and their parents?" Izuku asks. The Prime Minister knocks and the door and then takes a deep breath and sighs. "You'll meet them, but only meet one parent, their father." He says. "What about their mother, did she die?" Izuku asks curiously.

"No, she's alive, but she's in a mental hospital, her husband drove her mad, and she burnt the left side of Shoto's face." The Prime Minister says sadly. Inko hearing this tenses up but is careful not to show it. The door opens, and Fuyumi is standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Hello grandfather, how are you?" She asks with a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Fuyumi, how are you?" He asks. "I'm fine as well." She says. She then looks at Inko and Izuku. "Grandfather, who are they?" She asks as she points at them.

"I would rather explain it to everyone at the same time, can you please tell everyone to meet us in the living room?" He asks. "Yes Of course grandfather, come on in, and I'll get everyone." She says and walks off. They all walk in and head to the living room, "Please both of you take a seat." He says as he sits on a couch and motions for Izuku and Inko to sit. They take their seats and wait for everyone to show up.

After about 5 minutes, everyone walks in and look at Izuku and Inko with confusion. "Hey old man who are these people?" Enji Todoroki asks angrily. "Now, now Enji is that any way to talk to your father-in-law and the Prime Minister?" P.M. Midoriya asks way to sweetly. "N-no, p-please f-forgive me." Enji says a little scared. "Your forgiven, and to answer your question this is your sister in law Inko, and your nephew Izuku, they left Japan, not long after Izuku was born, and they have been living abroad for the past 8 years, that's why you have never met them. Well, that's the cover story." He says. Enji then notices a strange look on Inko's face.

"Shoto, take Izuku on a tour of the estate, me and your siblings have to talk to your aunt and grandfather." Enji says. Shoto nods, " Izuku follow me if you please." Shoto says. "Sure thing Todoroki ." Izuku says and walks out of their room with Shoto. Enji looks at them leave the room. "Good there gone now let's talk." Enji says. The Prime Minister and Inko take a deep breath, "Very well." They say in unison.

* * *

(With Shoto And Izuku.)

* * *

"This is the dojo where me and my 'father' do training." Shoto says, putting a strain on the word father. "You too, huh?" Izuku asks. "What do you mean by me too?" Shoto asks in a monotone way. "Well you see I also dislike, no I feel like that doesn't fit, I think hate is a better word, I hate my 'father' so much." Izuku says the word father with so much venom it sends a shiver down Shoto's spine. "I don't mean to pry, but why do you hate him so much?" Shoto asks. Izuku sighs, "I can tell you hate your father as well, just by the way you say the word." Izuku says. "But I'm sure you want a real explanation don't you?, well when that bastard found out I was quirkless, he ordered a Doctor to experiment on me, and use any means necessary." Izuku says and grunts at the memories.

Shoto looks at Izuku with a shocked expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry." Shoto says. "It's fine I'm going to make that bastard pay one day." Izuku says coldly. "Besides to him, I'm not his son either I'm just a guinea pig to him." Izuku says. "Your grandfather told me about your scar; I'm sorry." Says as he leans on a nearby wall. Shoto touches his scar lightly and sighs, "I don't blame my mother I blame my 'father', I have a quirk called half-cold half-hot, it's pretty my self explanatory I can use an ice quirk with half my body, and fire with my other half, but I don't want to use my fireside ever." Shoto says.

"There's something that I got do to my 'father' as well, I don't want to ever use it, but if I have to, I will."Izuku says and covers one of his eyes. "If I'm going to live a new life I'm going to need colored contacts, I need to hide my eyes. I think green should work nicely." Izuku says as he looks at his purple eyes in the mirror in the hallway. "Say, Shoto, want to train with me? I bet if we really put all we got into training, we can be great heroes one day." Izuku says with a small smile.

* * *

(Back to the others.)

* * *

The entire living room is quiet, and Endeavor can't form words to what he just heard. "Look at that Enji Todoroki is speechless never thought I would see the day." The Prime Minister Says. "Grandfather, is all of this actually true?, I'm not calling you a liar, I just want to know." Natsuo asks. "Yes Natsuo, it's true, but it's important that you not tell Shoto or Izuku this, they must not know until they enter high school." The Prime Minister says. They all nod in agreement. "Whatever, as long as he doesn't interfere with Shoto's training, I have no problem letting the brat and my sister in law stay here." Enji says. "I'm not a brat, you giant ass." Izuku says as he walks into the living room and staters at Enji. "What did you call me, boy?!" Enji yells. "You heard me or is your ego so big you mute out everyone except yourself?" Izuku replies with a grin.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH YOU, RESPECT BOY!" Enji yells and stomps towards Izuku, leaving some fiery footprints. He stops in front of Izuku and looks at him in his eyes and growls. "Down boy." Izuku says sarcastically. "I'M NOT A DOG!" Enji yells. "Well, your acting like one." Izuku says. "I really don't want to use this, but I think it's best for everyone if I do use it." Izuku says. "What are you talking about, boy?!" Enji yells spitting in him Izuku's face a little.

Izuku wipes the spit off his face and looks at his 'uncle'. "Uncle, you don't want to make me angry so back off." Izuku smiles and says sweetly. "And what exactly are you going to do, boy?" Enji asks, annoyed. "Do you really want to know?" Izuku asks. "TRY ME!" Enji yells and goes to punch Izuku. Izuku dodges and grapples around Enji. Inko looks shocked as she recognizes the technique as the Royal guards hand to hand combat tactics. "IZUKU WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Inko asks. "When that bastard made those people use me as a guinea pig, I studied all their moves and practiced whenever I had a chance, and now I think it's time I fixed my uncles attitude." Izuku says and looks into Enji's eyes. "Enji Todoroki, I Izuku Midoriya order you to be a better father to your children and fix your relationship with your wife." Izuku says, and then the Geass symbol appears in his eyes.

"Just Who..." Enji gets cut off just as the geass takes effect. "Yes as you command Izuku." Enji says, and Izuku let's him go and smiles. "Good thing I never let the scientists know about this." Izuku says and turns to the others. "I'll explain." He says.

* * *

(Holy Britannian Empire; a few hours later; Royal palace.)

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Prime Minister, is requesting an immediate audience with you and the entire Royal Family." a Royal guard says to Lelouch. "Did he say why?" Lelouch asks a bit curious. "No your Majesty, he said he would only talk to you and the Royal family, he said he would be here in 15 minutes." The guard says. "Well it must be a matter of great importance, please inform the other guards to let the family know to meet in the throne room in 15 minutes." Lelouch says. "By your command, your majesty." The guard says.

* * *

(15 minutes later.)

* * *

"Your Royal Majesty's introducing the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Zechs Gremory." A Royal guard says and the doors open, and Zechs walks into the room with a face filled with worry, shock, and grief. He stops at the distance he is supposed to and bows to the Royal Family. "You wanted to meet with us Prime Minister Zechs?" Prince Charles asks. "Yes, my Prince." Zechs replies. "What is it about?" Lelouch asks. Zechs takes a deep breath. "Your Majesty, about 30 minutes ago I got a call from the Prime Minister of Japan, Karma Midoriya, he informed that there was an explosion at the airport that the plane Prince Izuku and Lady Inko where on landed, it turned out the explosion, was the plane blowing up due to a bomb on the plane, long story short, the Prince and Lady Inko are dead." Zechs says. "W-what?" Cornelia asks with a crack in her voice. "Your brother Prince Izuku Di Britannia is dead, Princes." Zechs says. Cornelia immediately breaks down crying.

* * *

(Time skip 1-day later, the nation of Japan.)

* * *

It's the day after the Royal family found out of Izuku's death, and currently, Cornelia is out on the tarmac of the runway with Royal guards and the coffins that hold Izuku's and Inko's body's. "Captain, please load the coffins on the plane so that we can get my brother and Lady Inko back home." Cornelia says. "Yes, Princes." the Captain says. "Funeral Details, load the coffins on the plane." the captain orders the guards. The group of twelve make their way to the coffins and drape the flags of the Holy Britannian Empire over the coffins and then pick them up and load them on the plane. After the coffins are loaded on to the plane, Cornelia and the rest of the guards board the plane. "Let's go home." Cornelia says the captain nods and radios the pilot.


	4. Middle school days part 1

**Middle School days Part 1**

* * *

It has been a few years since the supposed deaths of Inko and Izuku Britannia. The Empire mourned the loss of the two members of the Royal family for two weeks, Cornelia was able to convince her father to send the Military and Royal Guards to wipe out all domestic terrorist groups in the Empire, but the group that was used as a frame-up was saved for last and Cornelia was sent with two Divisions of the Army, and one Regiment of the Royal Guards, to wipe them all out. She returned home with the leader of the group so he could be publicly executed or his crimes by beheading. Cornelia has never really found peace, even after that, she misses her brother greatly, she decided to commit herself fully to helping the Holy Britannian Empire, flourish and expand its borders.

* * *

(With Izuku)

* * *

Izuku and his mother have lived happy peaceful lives with their 'family' and have bonded with them greatly. Today Izuku and Shoto are on their way to their first year of middle school. "Hurry up Shoto or we are going to be late on our first day!" Izuku calls out from the front door. "I'm coming Izuku, just give me a minute!" Shoto yells from upstairs. "Fine slowpoke!" Izuku yells and walks into the kitchen and turns on the t.v., it's currently set to the news. "Today the Holy Britannian Empire Celebrates a giant victory, it has finally annexed the entire Europia United, "Now there are only two Countries free from its rule, The Chinese Federation, that has lost much of its territory, but refuses to back down, and Japan." The news anchor says and Izuku just grunts.

"But it took several centuries and millions of dead soldiers to make that happen." Izuku says and looks at the t.v showing people in Britannia celebrating. "Wow, I can't believe they did it." Inko says from behind Izuku. "Yeah it's hard to believe, that old man actually did it, he might move to the Chinese Federation next." Izuku says as he looks at the t.v. as Britainnian Soldiers march through the streets of the former Capital of the E.U., the City of Paris. "Unless he tries and annex Japan to completely surround The Chinese Federation." Inko says. Izuku thinks for a moment and then looks over at his mom. "Yeah that makes sense, he will have almost complete control of the Pacific Ocean, plus he already has them surrounded by land, just look at the new map compared to the old map." Izuku says.

"Well let's not try and think about that right now, let's just focus on the fact that you and Shoto are going to your first day of middle school today." Inko says happily. "Yes she's right, my dear nephew, you will make some wonderful memories, who knows you might even get a girlfriend." Rei says as she walks into the room. Izuku just blushes madly, "I-I'm too young for that, besides, I don't think any girl would want to be with me if they ever found out who I was, or saw the scars all over my body." Izuku says as he puts a hand on his chest. "Izuku, you can't think that, for all you know there might be a girl out there that loves you for who you are regardless of your scars and your family, or their might be a whole group of girls." Rei says with a smile. Izuku just blushes more at the thought of him having multiple girlfriends. 'I guess the fact that every male in the royal family has a harem, continues with me.' Izuku thinks to himself.

"Sorry I took so long, I just really wanted to make sure I made a good first impression." Shoto says as he walks into the kitchen and looks at the t.v. "So they finally did it?" Shoto asks. "Yeah, now they are planning their next move." Izuku says and then turns off the t.v. "Well we should eat breakfast, so we can head out." Izuku says and Shoto nods and sits down. 'I wonder how Cornelia is doing, I miss her so much, well I hope she enjoys her birthday tomorrow.' Izuku thinks to himself. Reí and Inko hand the boys there breakfast, which consists of Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and Orange juice. Izuku and Shoto finish their breakfast and say their goodbyes, before heading out the door and making their way to the middle school. "Hey Izuku, are you ok?" Shoto asks. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous that's all." Izuku replies looking up at the sky as birds fly over his and Shoto's head.

"About what?" Shoto asks a little confused, in all the years he has known Izuku, he has never been nervous. "Well, the fact that we are going to an actual school for one, and my mother and yours were teasing me about getting a girlfriend, and your mom said I could get multiple." Izuku says and looks down at the ground. Shoto immediately starts laughing his ass off. "You're nervous about getting a girlfriend?, man I here I thought that the ro..." He gets caught off when Izuku places a hand on his mouth. "Watch what you say, he could have eyes and ears everywhere," Izuku whispers. Shoto just nods and Izuku moves his hand away, "Sorry Izuku." Shoto says. "It's fine, but what I said is true." Izuku says. As they near the school gate they stop and look at the building. "Ok, you ready Cous?" Izuku asks Shoto, Shoto and Izuku take one step and start to walk onto the campus.

As they make their way to the classroom Izuku can't help but feel like he is being eyed like a piece of meat. "Why does this have to happen to me, Shoto?" Izuku asks as he looks down at the ground embarrassed. "Maybe because they think you're attractive." Shoto says. "Yeah, but I wish they would stop looking at me like I'm the last piece of steak at the supermarket." Izuku says and lowers his head more. "Well just ignore them, and if they ask you out politely turn them down." Shoto says. "Yeah I guess you're right, but deep down I hope to meet a girl that loves me for me, just like your mom said." Izuku says with a smile on his face. And at that very moment, it appears that the universe heard him and decided to grant his wish. "Oh no, I'm going to be late and on the first day!" A female voice says.

Izuku and Shoto stop and turn around to where the voice came from, they only see her for a split second before Izuku is knocked to the ground by her. "Ow." Both Izuku and the girl say in unison. Izuku slowly starts to open his eyes and sees a girl with onyx colored eyes, and long black spiky hair tied into a ponytail with a bang on one side of her face looking down at him. "Uhhh hi." Izuku says with a smile. The girl looks into Izuku's 'green' eyes and smiles back. 'His eyes look so lovely, I feel like I'm looking at pure Emeralds.' She thinks to herself. "H-hi." She says. Unknown to both of them Shoto takes advantage of the situation and takes a picture of them and sends it to his mother and aunt Inko. 'Sorry Izuku, but I was promised a giant tub of Ice-cream if I got a picture of you and a girl.' Shoto thinks to himself.

"I don't mean to be rube Miss but can you get off me?" Izuku asks with a slight blush on his face and looking away from the girl. The girl looks confused for a moment and then it clicks in her mind that she was still on top of the boy she ran into. "Ah!, I'm sorry!" She yells and gets off Izuku. "It's ok no harm done." Izuku says while getting up from the floor. 'Oh my gosh, I was able to feel his muscles, his well built, wait what I'm I thinking, I should at least introduce myself to him.' The girl thinks to herself. She composed herself and turns to Izuku and Shoto. "Hello, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, nice to meet you." Momo says and bows slightly. "Wait, Yaoyorozu?, as in the Yaoyorozu family one of the richest families in Japan?" Shoto asks shocked. "Yes, but I'm not like the rest of my family I don't let my social standing get to my head." Momo says.

"Oh ok, well let me introduce myself, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is my cousin Shoto Todorki." Izuku says and bows along with Shoto. "Nice to meet you both." Momo says. "Same here." Shoto and Izuku say in unison. Then Izuku's last name finaly registers in her mind, "Wait did you say Midoriya, as in Prime Minister?" Momo asks shocked. "Yes he is our grandfather." Shoto says. Momo's face pales, glass shatters in her mind, and her eyes became as big as saucers. "AHHHHH, I TACKLED THE GRANDSON OF THE PRIME MINISTER!" Momo yells and ruffles her hair quickly. "Hey calm down Yaoyorozu, it was an accident, plus we are a lot like you, we don't let that get to our head." Izuku with a smile. Momo looks at Izuku and starts to calm down, and blushes slightly when she sees Izuku's smile. "If you don't mind me asking what class are you two in?" Momo asks. "In Class 1-1." Izuku says. 'YES HE IS IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME!' Momo yells internally. "I'm in the same class, want to walk to class together?" Momo says.

"Yeah, let's go." Izuku says and walks in between Shoto and Momo. "Well here we are here, so who will open the door?" Momo asks. "I will." Izuku says and puts his hand on the handle, he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Once he opens the door they see a room filled with 16 students at their desks. They see three empty desks that are next to two female students. One has long dark purple hair, sky blue eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye, and red glasses. The other student has long periwinkle hair, and blue eyes. "Look there are some seats." Izuku says and points to the desks. The three of them start to walk over to the desks'.

Once they reach the desks' Izuku takes the seat next to the girl with the long purple hair and Momo takes the seat next to him. Izuku turns to the girl and decides to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izuku says and reaches his hand out to her. The girl turns to Izuku and blushes a little. "H-Hello, I'm Nemuri Kayama." Nemuri says, and reaches her hand out to Izuku and shakes it. Momo glares at Nemuri, Momo puts her hand on Izuku's shoulder and smiles way to sweetly at Nemuri. "Hello, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo says. Nemuri smiles the same way at Momo. "Nice to meet you." Nemuri says. Soon a small bit of lightning comes out of their foreheads and they collide with each other.

Shoto smiles and decides to really take advantage of the situation, and takes a picture of Momo and Nemuri grabbing each of Izuku's arms and hugging them. 'Yes, double the ice cream for me.' Shoto thinks to himself. He then gets an idea and smiles; he looks at the other girl staring at Momo's and Nemuri's antics. "Hey want to switch seats?" Shoto asks her. The girl nods and switches seats with Shoto, she then makes her way behind Izuku and put her head on his shoulder. "Hello, I'm Nejire Hado, nice to meet all of you." Nejire says with a smile. Momo and Nemuri look at Nejire with an annoyed look. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' Momo and Nemuri think in unison. Shoto smiles and takes another picture of Izuku with the three girls. 'I'm going to get so much ice cream, and I think our middle school years will be very interesting.' Shoto thinks to himself.


	5. Middle school days part 2

**Middle School days part 2**

* * *

As the girls continue to fight for Izuku's attention, said greenette can't help to think to himself, 'Why me?' while Shoto laughs at his cousin's misfortune. A minute later the door swings open and in walks a male student with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a look on his face that says: 'I'm better than all of you.' The student stops at the front of the class and clears his throat, getting all the other students' attention. Izuku stares at him and thinks: 'Where have I seen him before, he looks very familiar...'

"Hello everyone I'm Neito Monoma, I'm am the son of the Britannian ambassador to Japan as well as the grandson to a Britannian nobleman." Monoma says with a smirk on his face. Izuku's face pales, and he gets out of the girls' grips when they are distracted by Monoma's smug attitude as he introduced himself. 'Damn why is he here?! That bastard is still as smug as ever though.' Izuku thinks to himself as he walks over to Shoto.

"We need to talk, don't say my name just follow me." He whispers in the other's ear. Shoto nods, and follows Izuku out of the classroom without Monama noticing. "Shoto, remember when I told you we have to watch what we say?" Izuku asks. "Mhm, why do you ask? Is it because of that kid?" Shoto asks in return. "Yeah, it's because he isn't lying, he is the grandson of a Britannian nobleman, which makes him and his entire family nobles. Now more than ever we have to watch what we say." Izuku says.

Shoto and Izuku walk back into class and as soon as the greenette nears his desk he is grabbed by the girls. "Why did you leave?" They ask in unison giving him adorable pouting faces. "Sorry, I had to talk to my cousin." Izuku says with a smile which makes each of them blush before they let him go. "W-Well if that's the case, I don't have a problem." Momo says while blushing. "Y-Yes, it sits well with me as well." Nemuri says as she looks down and twiddles her fingers, trying not to let Izuku see her blush.

"D-Diddo." Nejire says as she sits back down in her seat and looks out the window to calm her blush. Izuku takes his seat and lets out a sigh of relief before looking straight ahead at Monoma who is making his way to an empty desk when his eyes land on the greenette and he gets a little shocked. 'No way, it can't be, he does look like him, but that good for nothing sack of shit is dead, I might as well mess with his look-alike.' Monoma thinks to himself. Monoma makes his way over to Izuku and accidentally trips elbowing him in the right eye.

"MY EYE!" Izuku screams in pain and holds his eye. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" The girls shout in unison as they see Izuku holding his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess his ugly face got in my way." Monoma says with a smirk. Shoto stands up from his seat with a pissed off look on his face and grabs Monoma by his collar.

"APOLOGIZE TO MY COUSIN, YOU ASS!" Shoto yells angrily as his quirk starts to seep out. "I did apologize, I said that I was sorry that his ugly face got in my way." Monoma says with a smirk. "YOU MOUTHY LITTLE PRICK!" Shoto yells as he is about to punch the blonde prick, but he is stopped when Izuku grabs his arm. "I'm fine Shoto, let him go." Izuku says as Shoto grunts and lets go of Monoma. "Fine, I'm only doing this because you told me too. Monoma, know this, if you ever hurt my cousin again I'll turn you into ASH!" Shoto shouts the last part as fire bursts out of his left hand for a moment before dissipating. "Whatever peppermint." Monoma says and walks to his seat.

* * *

( Time skip end of the day.)

* * *

"Hey, Midoriya!" Momo calls out as she tries to catch up to Izuku and Shoto before they can walk off the campus. The two cousins stop and turn to the young ravenette. "Hey Yaoyorozu, what's up?" Izuku asks. "W-Well, I-I was w-wondering i-if y-you w-wanted t-to e-exchange n-numbers...?" Momo stutters with a deep pink blush growing on her face. Izuku also gets a slight blush on his face and takes his phone out, "Y-Yeah sure Yaoyorozu, but you can call me Izuku, Midoriya is my grandfather." Izuku says with a small stutter before handing his phone to Momo so she can put her phone number into his contact list.

"O-oh well in t-that case you can call me M-Momo." She says as her blush starts turning from pink to crimson red and steam starts to come out of her ears. She then takes Izuku's phone from his hand and hands him her phone, they each input their contact information in the others' phone. Unknown to the two teens they are being watched by Nemuri and Nejire, who are hiding behind a tree glaring daggers into Momo's back in jealousy. 'Who in the hell does she think she is?!' They think at the same time as a deadly aura starts to swirl around them and grow bigger as their jealousy rises.

"H-Here you are I-Izuku..." Momo says as she hands Izuku back his phone and he does the same. Momo then sees her limo pull up to the gate. "I-I have to go my limo i-is here, will yours be here s-soon?" She asks as her blush has now calmed down significantly but there is still deep pink spread across her cheeks. "No, we prefer to walk." Shoto says and this shocks Momo. "What?! but you two are the grandsons of the Prime Minister!" She shouts.

"We know, but it's easier to blend in if you don't have a limo waiting outside for you at school all day." Izuku says. "O-Oh, I guess you're right, well b-bye see you two tomorrow." Momo says as she runs off to her limo whioe waving the two boys goodbye before she gets in. Once she gets inside she is greeted by her parents.

"Hello Momo." They say in unison. "Hello Mother, Father." Momo says as she takes a seat and closes the door. "Who were those two boys?" Shun Yaoyorozu, Momo's father, asks. "Izuku Midoriya, and his cousin Shoto Todoroki." Momo replies as the limo starts driving away. "Wait Midoriya as in Prime Minister Midoriya?" Mizuko Yaoyorozu, Momo's mother, asks a bit surprised. "Yes they are his grandsons." Momo replies. "So they are the grandsons of the Prime Minister and one is also the son of Endeavor, do you know their quirks?, because they would make perfect suitors for you." Shun says.

"Is that all you think about Father? Also no I don't know their quirks." Momo says trying to keep her anger and hidden. "Well, you should try and find out so we can try and arrange a marriage between you and one of the boys." Shun says. "With all due respect father I refuse, if I marry someone I want it to be for love, not some arrangement between you and my husbands' parents." Momo replies and looks at her mother for help.

"Momo, I know this may be hard for you, but you have to come to terms that you can't always get a fairytale ending." Mizuko says. "M-Mother, I thought you of all people would understand, you married father because you fell in love with him." Momo retorts. "I know Momo, but there are times when dreams don't come true." Mizuko says.

'Think Momo, think, you have to do something or they might have you marry someone else. Should I tell them that I like Izuku? No but if he finds out about it he could hate me. Wait I got it, I'll tell them that I like Izuku, but I want to have a chance to make him fall for me by his own will, and I'll ask him about his quirk, and let them know. Please forgive me Izuku, but I really do like you, and I hope you like me.' Momo thinks to herself.

"I-I actually l-like one of the boys." Momo says. "Really and who might that be?" Shun asks. "I-Izuku Midoriya, he is the boy with the green hair." Momo says as a small blush makes its way onto her face at mentioning Izuku's name and remembering his smile. "Ok, will you ask him about his quirk?" Mizuko asks. "Yes, mother I actually have his phone number." Momo says. "Well well, you sure do work fast Momo." Mizuko says. Momo only blushes and proceeds to text Izuku.

* * *

(With Izuku and Shoto.)

* * *

Izuku and Shoto are currently continuing their way home from a convenience store they stopped at to buy some snacks. "Hey Shoto, do you think Momo and the other two girls like me?" Izuku asks as he takes a sip of his soda. "I think they really do harem prince." Shoto says teasingly with a smug smile on his face.

Izuku lowers his head and blushes lightly in embarrassment. "D-Don't call me that..." Izuku says before suddenly he feels his phone go off, so he pulls it out to see he got a text from Momo. "What is it?" Shoto asks. "A text from Momo." Izuku replies. "What does it say?" Shoto asks. "She is asking about my quirk." Izuku says. "Are you going to tell her?" Shoto says. "Yeah, want me to tell her about yours, just in case she asks?" Izuku says. "Sure. Are you going to tell her about the Geass?" Shoto says. "No I won't. I'll just her about my quirk." Izuku says.

* * *

(Conversation between Izuku and Momo.)

* * *

**Momo:** Hey Izuku, mind if I ask what your quirk is?

**Izuku:** Sure I'll tell you Momo. My quirk is Matter control, I can control all forms of matter, change the molecular makeup of items and myself, and I can change the size of items, but I can only do it to nonhuman items.

**Momo:** Wow that's amazing Izuku!

**Izuku:** Thanks Momo.

**Momo:** You're welcome Izuku.

**Izuku:** Would you mind telling me your quirk? I told you mine, so it's only fair if you tell me yours.

**Momo:** Sure thing Izuku. My quirk is called Creation, I can make any nonliving item using fat lipids from my body. In order to make the item, I need to know it's general compounds and how it works. The drawback is that if I use too many lipids I won't be able to create anything and I'll be incredibly tired.

'Reminds me of how one of Cornelia's quirks' works.' Izuku thinks to himself.

**Izuku:** You got an amazing quirk Momo, you can make things to help people in various situations if you chose to become a hero. Oh if you wanted to know Shoto's quirk it's called Half Cold Half Hot, he can control ice from the right side of his body and flames from the left.

**Momo:** Thanks for telling me, I have to go I just got home see you at school tomorrow.

**Izuku:** You're welcome. Oh ok, see you tomorrow. Bye.

**Momo:** Bye.

* * *

(Back to Momo.)

* * *

"What did he say?" Shun asks as the limo drives past the gate of the Yaoyorozu estate. "His quirk is called Matter control, he can control all forms of matter, change the molecular makeup of items and myself, and he can change the sizes of items, but he can only do it to nonhuman items." Momo replies as Shun nods in approval.

"That's an impressive quirk, we will set up a meeting with him and his parents..." The older man starts to say before being cut off by Momo. "No father, I want to make Izuku fall in love with me, by his own will, and if that doesn't work I'll marry whoever you chose." She says.

"Very well, you have until the end of Middle school to make Izuku Midoriya fall in love with you and start dating you. If it doesn't work we are arranging a Marriage between the person we chose." Shun says as the limo pulls into in front of the Yaoyorozu Manor. "Yes, father." Momo says as she opens the door and steps out of the car before grabbing her backpack and walking into the manor followed by her parents.


	6. Middle school days part 3

**Middle School days Part 3**

* * *

(Time skip last year of Middle school)

* * *

Izuku is currently sitting at his desk deep in thought. '_I should really ask Momo out, I mean she's amazing in every way, she's smart, funny, friendly, and absolutely gorgeous._' He thinks to himself as he glances over at Momo. '_JUST DO IT ALREADY SHE HAS BEEN HITTING THAT SHE LIKES YOU AND WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU SINCE THE SECOND DAY OF YOUR FIRST YEAR!_' Izuku yells mentality before turning his attention to a certain blonde prick sitting a few desks in front of him. _'I can't believe I have to spend another year with this asshole, Shoto has come scarily close to keeping his promise several times, and the girls almost joined in once when he spilled red paint all over me_.' "Hey, Izuku!" Shoto whisper/shouts. "H-Huh, what is it Shoto?" Izuku asks, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You going to ask her out or what?" Shoto asks in a low voice. "Why should I tell you? So you can get more Ice cream for your personal stash?" Izuku asks a little irritated. Shoto lowers his head and deflates, "You're never going to let that go are you?" The dual hair colored teen asks. "Maybe, maybe not." Izuku says with a smirk as he turns to look at Nemuri and Nejire, who are currently daydreaming of having him as theirs and theirs alone. 'They also like me a lot, geez looks like aunt Rei was right, I might end up with multiple girlfriends.' Izuku thinks with a slight sweatdrop.

Izuku then gets a feeling that a certain dual hair colored boy is thinking about taking some pictures of a greenette and three girls. "Shoto, I swear to kami if you take a single picture I'll let the girls know about what you have been doing since our first year here." Izuku says with an innocent smile that hides the fury in his mind, this causes Shoto to pale at the thought of having those three angry at him for the entire year, already knowing full well what they are like when they are angry.

Izuku then feels a paper ball hit his forehead and he doesn't bother to look around already knowing who tossed it. He sighs before picking up and uncrumpling the ball, "What does this asshole want now." He mumbles as he reads the note. "Hey ugly, nice to know that you're going to entertain me for another year." Is what the note says and to make him look more like a child Monoma added a drawing of himself sticking out his tongue. Izuku's eyebrow starts to twitch, '_He's like a child._' The greenette thinks to himself. "Hey Shoto, after school do you want to go the arcade at Musutafu shopping center?" Izuku asks.

"You're sure you don't want to go with Momo?" Shoto asks smugly. "I would like to take her on a date but I think that taking her to the movies or something like that will be better." Izuku replies. "I guess." Shoto says. "If you had a girlfriend where would you take her?" Izuku asks. "A restaurant, a festival, or a walk on the beach." Shoto says. "Yeah I would go for the beach but the closest beach is a dump, I wish someone would clean it." Izuku says.

* * *

(Time skip; End of the day)

* * *

'_Momo your time to make Izuku fall in love with you is almost up, could it be that he doesn't like you?_' Momo thinks to herself as she walks towards the gate of the school. "Momo wait up!" Izuku yells as he runs towards Momo, causing her to stop and look towards the young green-haired teen who comes to a stop in front of her and smiles. Momo blushes moderately seeing his smile since to her it just makes him look even more handsome than he already is.

"W-What is it I-Izuku." Momo says with a slight stutter. "W-Well I w-was w-wondering if you wanted to be m-my g-g-girlfriend?" Izuku says stuttering here and there and gains a blush on his face. Momo is shocked by this and her blush starts to darken and steam comes out of her ears. "W-WHAT?!" She yells. "I said if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Izuku blurts out. Momo smiles and starts to get tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes Izuku, I would love to be your girlfriend." Momo says. '_YES!, I did it I did it!_' She yells mentality.

Izuku walks forward and brings Momo in for a hug and she rests her head on his chest. They smile, unknown to them they are being stared at by Nemuri and Nejire hiding behind the same tree they hid behind on the first day of middle school emitting a very deadly aura and two shinigami masks appear behind them. '_YOU HAVEN'T WON YET YAOYOROZU! HE WILL BE MINE!_' They think at the same time.

Momo and Izuku brake the hug and smile at each other, Momo's smile soon fades as she looks at Izuku with a look of worry. "Izuku there's something I need to tell you." Momo says and looks away from him. "What is it Momo?" Izuku asks curiously. "Well remember when I texted you asking about your quirk?" Momo asks. Izuku nods, "Yes I do." Izuku says. "Well the only reason I did that because my parents wanted to arrange a marriage between us, I was against it because I wanted to make you fall in love with me by your own will." Momo says and looks at the ground in shame.

Izuku soon starts to laugh lightly, and this causes Momo to look up at him confused. "Momo, I already knew that was the reason you asked, that or you were just curious, but don't worry I'm not mad at you my dearest Momo." Izuku says with a smile. Momo smiles back and walks over to Izuku and gets on her tiptoes and kisses him on the check. "I have to go, but I hope we can go on a date soon Zuzu~" She coos before walking away with a smile on her face.

Izuku just stands there like a statue not moving, until Shoto comes up from behind him and smacks him on the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL SHOTO?!" The greenette yells as he rubs the back of his head. "Well you were just standing there, and by the way, good job on getting your first girlfriend ha~re~m pr~in~ce." Shoto says teasingly as he runs off. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Izuku yells as he runs after Shoto.

* * *

(Scene change under a certain tunnel.)

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Izuku?" Shoto asks as he and Izuku stop in the middle of the tunnel to talk. "I don't know how many tubs of ice cream have you gotten?" Izuku asks.

"Over 90." Shoto says. Izuku's eyebrows start to twitch "And how much is over 90 exactly?" Izuku asks annoyed. "125." Shoto says. "125?! What the hell?!" Izuku yells at the top of his lungs. "I hope I'm not interpreting anything." A voice says and Izuku and Shoto turn to it and see a sludge man sticking out of the sewer drain. "You two will make the perfect meat shields to get away from the heroes." The villain says.

"Yeah, no." Shoto and Izuku say in unison. "Oh well looks like we are doing it the hard way then." The villain says and lunges towards them. Izuku and Shoto dodge the attack, Shoto starts to send waves of fire and ice towards the villain to distract him. "Do you really think you can beat me like that?" The villain asks.

"No, I'm just the distraction." Shoto says with a smile. "What?" The villain says and tries to lunge at Shoto, but he realizes that he's slowing down. "W-What the..." He starts to say but doesn't get to finish does to become completely solid. "Took you long enough Izuku." Shoto says. "Sorry, it was hard to get to him while dogging your attacks." Izuku says.

Soon they hear the swear drain start to shake and get ready for another fight. "**No need to fear beca...**" All Might starts to say but cuts himself off when he sees that the villain is frozen. "**Did you two boys do this?**" All Might asks. "Yes, he was going to try and use us to get away, All Might." Shoto says. "**Is there a way to unfreeze him?**" All Might asks. "Yes, I'm the only one that can do it. I changed his molecular structure to become solid." Izuku says.

"**Can you unfreeze him and guide him into these bottles so I can take him into custody?**" All Might asks. "Sure thing All Might, I can control all forms of matter as well." Izuku says and walks over to the villain and unfreezes him and guides him into the bottles that All Might is holding. "**Thank you, young man, well I'm off to turn this villain into the police.**" All Might says and jumps away.

* * *

(Scene change; Shoto and Izuku at the arcade)

* * *

"So what do you want to play first?" Izuku asks. "How about some Streetfighter?" Shoto asks. "Yeah sounds like a plan." Izuku says. Just as they start to walk towards the game they hear a loud explosion and the building shakes a little. "What the hell was that?" Shoto asks. "I don't know but let's go check it out." Izuku says and runs out of the arcade followed by Shoto.

* * *

(Scene change; Ally with the sludge villain)

* * *

Izuku and Shoto come to a scene with heroes and a certain villain holding a hostage. "Hey didn't we just see All Might take him into custody?" Izuku asks Shoto as the two teens look at each other in confusion. "Yeah, how did that overgrown booger escape from him?" Shoto asks. "I don't know but the heroes aren't doing anything, we have to step in." Izuku says. "What do you mean we?" Shoto asks.

"I mean if you don't help me I'm tossing out all your ice cream and telling the girls." Izuku says with a smile. "No have mercy! please don't throw out my ice cream!" Shoto says as tears stream down his face. "So you going to help?" Izuku asks. Shoto nods and composes himself, "I meant it Izuku don't you touch my ice cream." The dual hair colored teen says seriously as Izuku laughs a bit and nods.

Izuku and Shoto jump the barricade and ignore the heroes' calls for them to come back. "Shoto stay behind me." Izuku says. "Izuku what are you planning?" Shoto asks. "Just watch." The greenette replies with a smile.

"Diamond body!" Izuku yells and his entire body changes into diamond (A/N think of Diamond head from Ben 10). "You two again? I'll kill you!" The villain shouts and sends tendrils at them. Izuku brings up His right arm and makes a shield as he runs straight ahead towards the villain. The tendrils just bounce off the shield, not even leaving a scratch. "Don't you know that only diamond can cut diamond?" Izuku asks.

"DAMN YOU!" The villain shouts in frustration as he sends more tendrils at Izuku who just continues to take them head-on. As Izuku nears the villain he sends a diamond shard at the villain's eye, once the shard makes contact the villain cries out in pain. Izuku takes this opportunity to try and set the hostage free. "Shoto he's out cold! Make an ice ramp!" Izuku shouts. "Got it!" Shoto replies. Izuku pulls out a boy with ash blonde hair and tosses him to Shoto.

"Catch!" Izuku yells as the boy starts flying over to Shoto. Shoto quickly makes an ice ramp and puts his foot out to stop the boy. "Hey, Izuku the pineapple is safe, turn that bastard into a statue!" Shoto shouts. "Got it!" Izuku shouts back as he puts his hands on the villian. "Solidify!" Izuku shouts as the villian starts to turn into a solid and Izuku quickly jumps away from the villian and starts to walk back to the crowd. "No, not a-again!" The villain shouts as he turns into the world's ugliest statue.

Izuku takes out his phone and looks at the time and sighs. "Hey Shoto it's late we should head back or we will be late for grandfather's birthday party." Izuku says and starts to walk away with Shoto until they are stopped by a news reporter. "Excess me but what are your quirks?" the news reporter asks. "No comment." They say in unison and continue to walk away. "Are your names Izuku and Shoto?" She asks once more. "We can neither confirm or deny that." Izuku and Shoto reply. 'They sound like politicians.' The news reporter thinks to herself with sweat drops.

* * *

(Scene change; Shoto and Izuku walking home.)

* * *

"Man She was certainly annoying." Shoto says. "Yeah, but at least she left us alone after we continued avoiding the questions she was asking." Izuku says. "Yeah, well all we can do is hope that our family didn't see us on T.V." Shoto says.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Izuku says. They continue to walk home when suddenly a familiar man comes out of an alleyway. "**Hello, again young ones!**" All Might says. "All Might what are you doing here?" Izuku asks. "**Well, I wanted to talk about what the two of you did earlier.**" All Might says. "Look we're sorry about using our quirks but we have to go." Izuku says and, he and Shoto try to walk away.

"**Wait, you two aren't in trouble.**" All Might says. This causes Izuku and Shoto to stop in their tracks and turn around. "Come again?" They ask in unison. "**I'm not here to lecture you two about using your quirks.**" All Might says. "Then what do you want to talk about?" Izuku asks.

"**Well, I wanted to ask you a question did your legs move on their own back there?**" All Might asks. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Shoto says. "Yeah, they did." Izuku says. "**Well, then I...**" All Might starts to say but is cut off when blood shoots out of his mouth and then a huge puff of smoke appears. Izuku and Shoto start to cough slightly and wave the smoke away from them.

"Hey, where did All Might go?" Izuku asks and starts to look around. "I don't know, he was here a second ago." Shoto says as he looks around as well. "I'm right here." A voice says from behind the smoke. As the smoke clears a frail-looking man is standing in the exact same place as All Might. "A-All M-Might?!" Izuku and Shoto ask in shock.

"Yeah it's me, also don't call me All Might when I look like this, my name is Toshinori Yagi." Toshinori says. "Ok Mr. Yagi, let me introduce myself, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku says. "And I'm Shoto Todoroki." Shoto says. "So you're Endeavor's son?" Toshinori asks. "Yeah, and Izuku is his nephew." Shoto says.

"I thought Endeavor was an only child." Toshinori says. "He is but my mother has a sister." Shoto says. "You said your last name was Midoriya right?" Toshinori asks and looks at Izuku. "Yes, And Yes he's our grandfather, and before you ask how did I know, just know we get asked that all the time." Izuku says.

"I have a question Mr. Yagi, why do you look like that?" Shoto asks bluntly. Toshinori sighs, and lifts up his shirt to show Izuku and Shoto his scar. "Nasty right, I got this five years ago in a fight against a villain, he got me good." Toshinori says. "Five years ago, so Toxic Chainsaw did that?" Izuku asks.

"Wow you know your stuff, no it wasn't him, this if a fight no one knows about." Toshinori says. Izuku and Shoto nod, knowing full well that heroes sometimes battle the most dangerous villains away from the public. "Anyway back to why I'm here. I want both of you to inherit my quirk." Toshinori says. As soon as those words leave Toshinori's mouth Izuku gets flashbacks to when he was being used as a guinea pig.

Flashback 1

"Now let's see if we can transfer a quirk from this dead Lieutenant to the prince." Scientist 1 says as he sticks one end of a pointed tube into Izuku and the other end into the dead body before flipping a switch that sends a chemical into Izuku's blood steam. "AHHHHH!" Izuku cries out in pain as the chemical starts to feel like it's burning him from the inside out.

Flashback 2

"So a dead body didn't work let's try a live one, lucky for us this guy is on death row for trying to kill the Emperor." The Doctor says and puts a hamlet with an abundance of wires on it on Izuku's head and the other one on the death row inmate's head. He flips the switch and soon electricity flows through Izuku's body. "AHHHHHH!" Izuku and the death row inmate cry out.

Flashback End

"No thanks." Izuku says and starts to walk away. "Why not?" Toshinori says. Izuku stops and takes a deep breath and turns around. "Because it's impossible to transfer a quirk from one person to another." Izuku says in a cold tone. "Young Midoriya, it's not impossible, just hear me out and then decided." Toshinori says.

Izuku looks over at Shoto, as if asking what he thinks with just a look, Shoto nods. "Fine, I'll hear you out at least." Izuku says. "Thank you, young Midoriya." Toshinori says.

* * *

(Time skip, after OFA explanation.)

* * *

Izuku and Shoto are left stunned, that such a quirk like that exist. Izuku then starts to think. _'If that son of a bitch ever finds out about this, he could have it for himself or give it to any of my siblings, and nothing would be able to stand in the way of Britannia's conquest of Japan and the Chinese federation.'_

Shoto looks over at Izuku and elbows him. "Hey, you ok?" Shoto asks concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine just processing what we heard." Izuku says. Shoto knows that he's lying but decides to just roll with it. "Yeah makes sense, it's a lot to take in." Shoto says.

"So boys, will you take my quirk and become my successors?" Toshinori asks. "Yes." Izuku and Shoto say in unison. "Very good, I want you boys to meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach, for training, on Saturday at 7:00 a.m." Toshinori says. "Ok, see you then ." Izuku says as he and Shoto start to walk away.

"Izuku, I know you were lying back there, now fess up what had you spaced out like that?" Shoto asks. "I can't get anything passed you huh, well I was thinking that if that so-called father of mine ever found out about One for all, he could do a lot of damage." Izuku says and Shoto pales at the thought. "Yeah he could conquer Japan and the Chinese Federation in about a month with that power." Shoto says.

* * *

(With Momo.)

* * *

"I still can't believe it! Zuzu asked me to be his girlfriend! Hopefully, we can get married one day! I want to spend the rest of my life with my him!" Momo yells happily as she lays down in her bed while hearts dance around her head and her pupils turn into hearts as well.

Soon there's a knock at her door. "Momo dear it's me. Is everything ok? You were screaming. May I come in?" Mizuko says. Momo sits up and composes herself. "Yes mother, come on in." She says. Mizuko enters Momo's room and sits on her daughter's bed. "Is everything alright dear?" Mizuko asks. "Everything is wonderful mother, Zu-I mean Izuku Midoriya asked me to be his girlfriend today!" Momo squeals happily. Mizuko smiles and hugs Momo. "Congratulations Momo!" Mizuko says happily.

Mizuko separates from the hug and gets up. "You should start getting ready for dinner, and you should let your father know about your new relationship as soon as he comes back from his business trip to Okinawa." Mizuko says. "Yes, Mother." Momo says as her mother leaves the room.

* * *

(Time skip; Saturday.)

* * *

"Where the hell is this bastard? I woke up early for this!" Shoto says. "Relax Shoto he's only 5 minutes late." Izuku says as he looks around. "Why would we train here this place is a dump." He says once more while looking at all of the trash on the beach. "Yeah, I have been thinking the exact same thing." Shoto says.

"Sorry I'm late young ones." Toshinori says, as he runs up to the boys, who are currently sitting on one of the steps. "It's fine Mr. Yagi." Izuku says. "So mind telling us why are we training in this dump?" Shoto asks.

"Well, you see your training will be **cleaning up this beach using your quirks and your own strength!**" Toshinori starts to say before transforming into All Might to finish it. Izuku and Shoto look at each other and nod. Izuku walks over to a pile of trash and snaps his fingers and it shrinks down to where he can put it in the palm of his hand. "We should be done by the end of the day." Shoto says.

All Might falls down anime style and quickly gets back up. "**You can use anything except that!**" He yells. "EHHHH?!" Shoto and Izuku shout in unison as they look at All Might with wide eyes. "**Look, my quirk requires your body to be in top physical shape or it will horribly injure your body, so you have to work on your body and existing quirks at the same time.**" All Might explains which causes the boys to nod understandingly.

* * *

(Scene change; with Momo.)

* * *

Momo is currently in her room reading a book on formulas to help her create new items with her quirk when she hears her phone go off. "I wonder who that could be?" She asks herself and gets her phone.

* * *

(Text conversation)

* * *

**Kayama:** Hey Yaoyorozu, me and Hado wanted to ask you a question.

**Hado:** HEY THIS IS YOUR IDEA, KAYAMA!

**Momo:** I don't care whose idea it is just ask the question.

**Kayama:** Ok. We know that you and Izu are a couple, and it's no secret that we like him. So we were wondering...

**Hado:** If you would be willing to share Izu.

**Momo:** Well that was unexpected. But to answer your question, I would be willing to share, but know this, I'll be Zuzu's first everything. His first kiss, his first time, his first wife, and the first to bare him children. Understand?!

**Kayama & Hado:** Yes Yaoyorozu.

**Momo:** Call me Momo, we are all sharing Zuzu after all.

* * *

(Time skip 11 months)

* * *

"Hey Izuku, how the harem?" Shoto asks smugly as he starts laughing while he and Izuku are finishing up the last sanction of the beach. In response, Izuku picks up a rock and tosses it at him. "OW!" Shoto yells. "It's been eleven months, are you still embarrassed?" Shoto asks as he rubs his head.

"Yes, I am!" Izuku shouts and throws his last bit of trash into the pile. "Finally we are done." Shoto says. "Right we cleaned up this whole beach in eleven months, I should bring the girls here." Izuku says as he looks out to the ocean just as the sun starts to rise.

"**Hello young ones, I see you're finished.**" All Might says. "Yeah we are, so do you think we are ready for your quirk now?" Shoto asks. "**I believe so, but just to be sure take off your shirts.**" All Might says.

"Uhh why?" Izuku asks confusedly as a question mark appears over his head. "**I want to see the possible output you can handle.**" All Might says. Izuku just gets nervous, he never wears shorts or short-sleeved shirts, due to the fact he wants to keep his scars hidden. And he really doesn't want to explain to All Might why it looks like he has been in a war zone.

Shoto comes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Izuku, if there are two people that understand why you want to hide your scars, it's me and All Might, remember he showed us his, so he will be the last person to judge." the dual hair colored teen whispers as Izuku sighs and nods.

"Yeah, your right." Izuku says and he and Shoto take off their shirts at the same time. And All Might sees that Izuku's arms, chest, and possibly back are littered with scars. '_**I want to ask about them, but it's probably a touchy subject.**_' All Might thinks to himself. "**Very impressive, you boys will definitely be able to use 100%, of my power!**" All Might says with his usual wide smile.

"Alright!" Izuku and Shoto say in unison as they high five each other. "We are definitely going to pass the UA entrance exam now!" Shoto says. "Yeah! Momo said she got in through recommendations. I'm proud of her, her quirk is truly amazing, she definitely deserves that recommendation." Izuku says with a smile on his face. "So All Might how do we get your power?" Shoto asks.

"**I'm so glad you asked.**" All Might says with a now mischievous grin on his face as he plucks two hairs from his head. "**Eat these.**" He says flatly, showing that he's dead serious. Izuku and Shoto have a look of disgust and heavy confusion in their faces. "Eh?" They ask in unison. "**My power can only be passed down by swallowing my DNA.**" All Might says. Izuku and Shoto each take a hair and look at each other. "Down the hatch..." They say in unison and swallow the hairpieces.

* * *

A/N Izuku is 5'11 at the end of Middle school, he has green hair, green eyes when wearing contacts, his natural eye color is purple.


	7. Entrance Exam!

**Entrance exam**

* * *

The morning of the UA entrance exam quickly arrived, Izuku and Shoto are currently in the dining room eating their breakfast. "You nervous Izuku?" Shoto asks as he takes a sip of his orange juice. "No, I don't get nervous about things like this." Izuku replies as he takes a bite of his pancakes. Shoto snickers a little. "Is that the Britannian in you talking?" He asks. Izuku sighs and looks at Shoto. "I haven't been called that in years." He says and looks out the window. "Hey we should get going, or we are going to bet late." Shoto says.

* * *

(Scene change Outside U.A.)

* * *

"Welp, no turning back now." Izuku says as he looks at Shoto. As they start to walk on the campus, they hear some call out to them. "HEY, YOU EXTRAS!" A teen with ash blonde hair calls out to them. Izuku and Shoto stop in their tracks and look at the teen. "Are you talking to us?" Shoto, asks a little annoyed having to deal with another blonde prick. "OF COURSE HALF AND HALF!" The teen yells. "Just tell us what you want pineapple." Izuku says as he holds Shoto back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" The teen yells and sets off small explosions in his hands. "I called you a pineapple. It's only fair that I insult you after you insult us. Now, what do you want?" Izuku says and glares at the teen. "I SAW WHAT YOU TWO DID ON THE NEWS! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP. I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" The teen yells and walks off.

"Yeah if you call being unconscious under control." Shoto says under his breath and Izuku snickers. "Let's go Shoto, or we might not find any seats." He says, and they start to walk away. Shoto notices that a girl with brown hair is about to fall. He quickly runs to her and catches her. "Are you alright, Miss?" Shoto asks and then looks at the girl, after taking in her beauty for a bit he blushes.

"Y-Yes I'm fine thank you for catching me. My name is Ochako Uraraka." The girl says with a slight blush on her face and bows. "No need to bow, I just did what anyone would do. My name is Shoto Todoroki, and that's my cousin Izuku Midoriya." Shoto says and points behind him to Izuku. Unknown to the two teens, Izuku has taken a picture of them and sent it to his mother and Aunt Rei. 'Payback is bitch Shoto.' Izuku thinks to himself. "Hey Romeo, bring Juliet with you or we're going to be late." Izuku says as he walks past the two teens who blush and quickly follow along.

* * *

(Inside the auditorium.)

* * *

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Izuku asks a teen with black hair, gray eyes, a figure that's on par with Momo's, and a mole under her lower lip on her right side. "N-No, t-they a-are not." the teen says with a blush as she takes in Izuku's features. "Thank you. My name is Izuku Midoriya, that's my cousin Shoto Todoroki, and his 'girlfriend' Ochako Uraraka." Izuku says as he sits down next to the teen. "She, not my girlfriend, Izuku." Shoto mumbles in embarrassment as he sits next to his cousin. "Not yet, anyway." Izuku whispers.

"I'm Nana Shimura." The now named Nana says with a smile and reaches her hand out to Izuku. Izuku smiles back and reaches his hand out, making Nana blush slightly at the sight of his smile. Soon a pair of pink arms gently wrap around Izuku's neck. "Hey there handsome, I'm Mina Ashido." Mina whispers into Izuku's ear which causes him to blush lightly but due to him having three girlfriends he has become a little bit of flirt. "Nice to meet you, you have such lovely pink skin, it's like bubblegum." Izuku compliments as he looks up at Mina, who's currently blushing and has some steam coming out of her ears.

"T-T-Thank you." Mina says stuttering and sits back down. 'Oh my gosh, I thought he was going to be innocent. But he's such a flirt; this is going to be so much fun.' Mina thinks to herself and tries to calm down. Nana looks over at Izuku and blushes. 'Wow, I can't believe he said that to that Ashido girl, I wonder what he thinks of me?' Nana thinks to herself. "Your very beautiful too Shimura." Izuku says and smiles lightly. Nana can only blush. 'Is he psychic? Because he just replied to what I was thinking.' Nana thinks to herself.

* * *

(Time skip Present Mic explanation)

* * *

"ALRIGHT LITTLE LISTENERS, LISTEN UP!" Present Mic shouts as a spotlight hits him getting everyone's attention. "How can we not hear you, you're a walking boombox." Izuku says just loud enough for Shoto and their new friends to hear. "That was a good one Izu~" Nana says flirtatiously before blushing. "It really was Midori~" Mina also says. 'And the harem keeps growing.' Shoto thinks to himself.

"FOR THE PRACTICAL PART OF THE EXAM YOU WILL BE FACING ROBOTS THAT START AT ONE POINT AND GO ALL THE WAY UP TO THREE POINTS!" Present Mic says.

"EXCUSE ME SIR!" A voice is heard, and a spotlight hits the person, it turns out to be a teen with blue hair and glasses. 'Great, a know it all.' Izuku thinks to himself and scoffs. "YOU SAID THAT THERE WERE THREE ROBOTS, BUT THE PAMPHLET STAYS THAT THERE FOUR, IF THIS IS A MISTAKE ON OFFICIAL UA MATERIAL YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" The teen yells.

Izuku rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Oí, blueberry." Izuku says, and a spotlight hits him. "Just sit down and shut up, Present Mic isn't done explaining yet, he was probably getting to it, but you must get off on always being right." Izuku says and locks eyes with the teen. "Got something to say blueberry, then say it I'm all ears, or are you in shock because you have never been told off before" Izuku says. The teen sits down quietly. "That's what I thought." Izuku says.

"WELL WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, THE FOURTH ROBOT IS WORTH ZERO POINTS, SO IF YOU RUN INTO ONE JUST RUNAWAY!" Present Mic yells. 'I doubt they would just put that in the test just so we could run away, there must be something else...' Izuku thinks to himself and looks over at Shoto who takes a look at his cousin and nods in understanding. All the examines get their assigned mock city locations.

"I got city A." Mina says.

"Same here." Nana says.

"What did you guys get?" Mina asks

"City B." Uraraka says

"Same." Shoto says

"I got City B as well." Izuku says

'Noooooo, I wanted to be with Izu/Midori!' Mina and Nana think at the same time.

"I wish you girls luck." Izuku says as he smiles at Nana and Mina which causes them to blush and smile embarrassingly. "T-Thank y-you. G-Good l-luck t-to y-you a-as w-well." The two girls say in unison with the same stutters.

* * *

(Scene change outside of the mock city)

* * *

Izuku is currently doing some stretches when he sees a girl with green hair that looks like vines, praying or something. He decides to walk over and talk to her. As he starts walking he feels a hand on his shoulder. "If you are going to distract her then leave." The same blue-haired teen from the auditorium says.

"First of all blueberry, don't touch me." Izuku says and smacks the teens hand away. "Second of all, I was going to wish her luck. And ask her if I could join her in her prayer." Izuku says and walks away and heads to the girl. 'I swear that blueberry is like a Britannian scholar, they swear they know everything.' Izuku thinks to himself.

"Excuse me miss." Izuku says as he nears the girl. The girl turns around and looks up and sees Izuku smiling down at her. She gains a faint blush on her face. 'All mighty lord, did you send down one of your most powerful and beautiful angels to guide me in this exam?' Ibara thinks to herself. "Uhhh Miss are you ok?" Izuku asks and waves his hand in front of Ibara's face.

"Huh? I-I mean yes I'm fine." Ibara says and smiles at Izuku.

"That's good to hear, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izuku says with a gentlemanly bow.

"I'm Ibara Shiozaki, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Ibara says and bows as well.

"I just wanted to wish you luck Shiozaki." Izuku says and smiles. Ibara blushes slightly and twiddles her thumbs together. "T-Thank you M-Midoriya." Ibara says.

"Call me Izuku, Midoriya is my grandfather." Izuku says.

"O-Ok well in that case you can call me I-Ibara." Ibara says while still blushing the twiddling her thumbs.

"Well I'll leave you alone now so you can continue to prepare for the exam, bye." Izuku says and walks off.

"B-Bye." Ibara says and waves at Izuku as he walks off.

Soon the doors of the city open and immediately Izuku and Shoto dash in. "So that's six girls? Keep it up harem prince, who knows how many girls you'll end up having." Shoto says with a smug smile. "THAT'S IT WHEN WE ARE DONE WITH THE EXAM I'M TELLING THE GIRLS ABOUT THE PICTURES!" Izuku yells. Shoto pales and almost gets hit by a three pointer, but it's quickly turned into liquid by Izuku.

The rest of the teens still outside the city are just staring at it in confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FOLLOW THEM! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!" Present Mic yells and the teens quickly run into the city. 'Took them long enough.' Izuku and Shoto think to themselves. Soon the others start to destroy robots like no tomorrow as well.

* * *

(Observation room.)

* * *

"This year's batch is really amazing." Nezu, the weird animal hybrid Principal of UA, says as he looks at the screens.

"Yes I agree, they all show great potential." Mandalay says.

"Those two, in particular, entrigue me, it seems like they are in perfect sync." Cementoss says as he looks at the screens that show Izuku and Shoto.

"Who are they?" Eraserhead asks.

"There names are Shoto Todoroki son of Endeavor, and Izuku Midoriya the grandson of the.. Prime Minister?!" Vlad king yells at the top of his lungs.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Snipe yells.

"Yeah I am but that's not it, it turns out that Young Midoriya and Young Todoroki are cousins. Their mothers' are sisters." Vlad king says.

"Holy crap the grandsons of the Prime Minister are here, why weren't we informed ahead of time? Wait why are they even taking the exams?" Snipe asks.

"Think for once hay for brains! They are not only related to the number two Hero but also the Prime Minister, if they got in through recommendations, people would think they just dropped those names and we let them in or that the Prime Minister paid us!" Mandalay yells and slaps Snipe in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Snipe yells as he rubs the back of his head.

"Because you're an idiot!" Mandalay retorts.

"That's enough you two, it's time to release the zero pointers." Nezu says and pushes a red button with a giant 0 on it.

* * *

(Back in the city)

* * *

"And... that makes...450, how... many... points do you... got... Izuku?" Shoto asks trying to catch his breath.

"Same." Izuku says with a smile.

"Man tied again. I swear ever since we got our shared quirk, and after training our own quirks we have been evenly matched." Shoto says.

"I know, just wait one day one of us will come out on top." Izuku says and smiles. Soon an explosion rocks the city. "What the hell was that?" Shoto asks and sees a large group of teens running away, he and Izuku look up to see the zero pointers crashing into buildings sending rubble to the ground.

"I think we should run." Shoto says and Izuku nods in agreement. As the two get ready to run they hear two voices call out. "Help." They hear come from what they believe are females. Shoto and Izuku stop in their tracks and see that Uraraka and Ibara are trapped.

"Ibara!" Izuku yells.

"Uraraka!" Shoto yells.

With no hesitation or time to think Izuku and Shoto take off running towards the two girls. As they reach them Izuku turns the rubble into liquid to get it off the girls. "Shoto, stay here I'll deal with the robots." Izuku says and walks over to the approaching zero pointers and stands right in front of them, not moving or anything.

* * *

(Observation room.)

* * *

"Why is he just standing there?" Ectoplasm asks.

"I don't know maybe he has something planned." Powerloader says.

"The zero pointers are getting closer and he still no moving." Present Mic says, sounding a little nervous.

"TURN OFF THE ZERO POINTERS NOW!" Mandalay yells as she hold Nezu by his shirt and shakes him vigorously.

"Mandalay stop shaking Nezu, the kid is about to do something." Eraserhead says.

Mandalay stops and looks at the screens, Nezu's head falls back, his eyes have swirls in them and his soul is coming out of his mouth "Weeeeeeee." His soul says.

* * *

(Back with Izuku.)

* * *

"Hey Izuku if you're going to do something do it now!" Shoto yells.

"Relax Shoto, I got it covered." Izuku says and raises one of his hands up into the air, he puts his thumb and middle finger together, as the two lead zero pointers are about to reach him he snaps his fingers and shrinks them down to the size of action figures he quickly picks them up and tosses them to the other zero pointers. He snaps his fingers again and they return to normal size and crash into the other zero pointers.

* * *

(Observation room.)

* * *

"Uhhhh What the fuck was that?" Snipe asks.

"Was that another quirk?" Eraserhead asks.

"It says he has two quirks. Matter manipulation and stockpile." Vlad king says

"What about Shoto Todoroki?" Ectoplasm asks

"He has a quirk called half cold half hot and stockpile." Vlad king says.

"That's weird they have the same quirk but didn't use it, any idea why?" Eraserhead asks. No one answers, but soon they all hear whistling, they turn and see All Might whistling to himself trying to look innocent.

"All Might explain." Nezu says still trying to recover from being shaken like a maraca.

"Well you see... I gave them One For All, and I guess they wanted to see how far their own quirks came after eleven months of training." All Might says and chuckles nervously.

"Mic please announce that the test has concluded." Nezu says now fully recovered from the shaking that Mandalay had given him.

"Yes Sir." Present Mic says.

* * *

(Back with Izuku.)

* * *

Izuku is currently carrying Ibara bridal style. 'She's cute when she's sleeping.' Izuku thinks to himself and looks over at Shoto who is presently /carrying Uraraka bridal style and smiles. "Looks like there might be a wedding in your future." Izuku says.

"And there is going to be many in your future." Shoto retorts.

"Times up!" Present Mic yells over the speakers. Soon an elderly woman walks into the mock city. "Oh my! What happened to these two?" The elderly woman asks.

"Hey, it's Recovery Girl. She is the only reason why U.A can have these crazy tests." An examine says.

"They were trapped under rubble Recovery Girl, I think they might have hurt their legs or something." Izuku says.

"Oh, well just let me take care of them." Recovery Girl says and kisses both Uraraka and Ibara on their legs. The two then slowly open their eyes and lock eyes with their heroes. Izuku looks down at Ibara and smiles. "Hello there Angel." Izuku says with a sly smile.

"A-Angel?!" Ibara yells with a crimson red blush and accidentally raise her head up quickly but ends up headbutting Izuku's forehead. "Ow!" They say in unison.

Ibara gasps. "I'm so sorry Izuku." She says as she rubs her forehead. Izuku sets her down and smiles as he rubs his forehead. "It's fine Ibara, no harm done." Izuku says with a smile.

* * *

(Time skip two weeks after the exam.)

* * *

"Oh boys! Your letters are here!" Rei and Inko say in unison as they walk into the dojo where Izuku and Shoto are training their hand to hand combat tactics.

"Thanks Mom." Izuku and Shoto say in unison and walk over to their mothers as they drink their water. They grab the letters and start to walk to their rooms. "Wait." Rei says. The boys stop and turn to her.

"What is it Auntie Rei?" Izuku asks.

"Your grandfather will be passing by this evening, he wants to talk to you two before you start high school." Inko says.

"Talk to us about what?" Shoto asks curiously.

"He didn't say, just that it's really important." Rei says.

"Ok thank you." Izuku says and he and Shoto continue to walk to their rooms.

"Izuku I think we should open our letters together." Shoto says. Izuku nods in agreement.

* * *

(With Shoto and Izuku in Izuku's room.)

* * *

Shoto opens the letter and a disk falls out soon a hologram comes out with a buff All Might.

"All Might? Isn't this from UA?" Izuku asks.

"Hello Young Todoroki and I see that Young Midoriya is there, Yes this is from UA. Starting this year I'll be a teacher at UA. We are getting off track. Anyways, Shoto Todoroki you passed the written exam with flying colors. As for the practical exam you also passed with 600 points, congratulations." All Might says

"Now for you Izuku Midoriya, you also passed your written exam with flying colors, for the practical exam you also passed with 600 points, I know you two must be wondering where these extra points came from, well there was a hidden part of the exam. Izuku Midoriya 450 hero points, and 150 rescue points! Shoto Todoroki 450 hero points and 150 rescue points! Congratulations to both of you, welcome to your hero academia!" All Might says.

"Oh and say hello to your father for me Young Todoroki." All Might says and the hologram turns off.

Shoto and Izuku look at each other and smile. "Alright, we got in!" They yell in unison and high five each other. "We have to tell grandfather when he comes over tonight." Shoto says.

* * *

(Time skip later that night.)

* * *

"Izuku, Shoto." Karma Midoriya says as he sits down in a chair in the living room, and looks at the boys. Their family sits in chairs and couches and look over at the boys.

Izuku and Shoto look confused as they see the look on their grandfather's face. "What is it grandfather? Is something wrong?" Shoto asks.

"No, nothing is wrong. I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Do you two remember when you first meet and we came up with the cover story?" Karma asks. The boys nod.

"Did someone find out the truth?" Izuku asks a little nervous.

"No. Well the thing is the cover story is the truth, Izuku you really are my grandson your mother is your aunt Rei's older sister. So you Shoto, Fuyumi, Toya, and Natsuo are real cousins." Karma says.

Izuku and Shoto are shocked at what they just heard. "W-What?" Izuku asks with a slight stutter. "That can't be true, mother always told me she was an orphan growing up, and she stayed in the orphanage until she was 18, she meet that bastard, married him to become his like upteenth wife and then had me." Izuku says.

"Izuku the thing is I lied, I was never an orphan, I was your grandfather's and your grandmother's first born child, and your aunt Rei was the second, look I can prove it." Inko says and pulls a photo out of her wallet. In the picture it's a 10 year old Inko, a 9 year old Rei, Karma he appears to be in his early 30's with red hair, and what Izuku can be his grandmother with half green hair and half white hair.

"Why did you lie?" Izuku asks a bit angry and stares at his mother. "Your no better the my so called father!" Izuku yells and immediately gets slapped by Inko.

"I lied so that you wouldn't think less of grandfather and hate your grandmother, she's the one that sold me to your father just like how she sold Rei to Enji! Your grandfather tried to stop her on both counts, but your grandmother would have none of it! When the time came both me and Rei told your grandfather not to worry about us, that we loved him with all our hearts!" Inko says with tears streaming down her face.

"Mother, I'm sorry it's just that after father and almost all of my siblings marked me as useless, I felt like the only real people that loved me where you and Cornelia. And when I found out you lied it was like the world came crashing down on me, my one true parent disappeared and I was left alone, because I can't contact Cornelia, my sister. She might be older than me by a few months, but I was her protector, I protected her from that smug prick Neito, and now she thinks she lost her little brother." Izuku says and tears stream down his face as well.

"I know I came up with this plan to escape my father but I miss my sister, and now I come to find out that I have a family that I never knew about, a family we pretend to be related to, and turns out that they are my real family, how am I supposed to deal with all this?" Izuku asks and continues to cry. His mother soon hugs him and soon his entire family is hugging him.


	8. Izuku's nightmare and class 1-A

**Izuku's nightmare,and Class 1-A**

* * *

Izuku and Shoto are currently getting their items ready for their first day at UA tomorrow. "I wonder if I will be in the same class as Momo and the other girls." Izuku says as he hangs up his uniform on a hanger and puts it on his closet door. "Why's that? You want to be with your harem?" Shoto asks smugly as he leans on the doorway. "SHUT UP! I BET YOU WANT OCHAKO TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU ICY HOT!" Izuku yells which causes Shoto to growl. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BROCCOLI?!" Shoto yells. "YOU HEARD ME!" Izuku yells back as the two stomp towards one another and butt heads while glaring at each other.

"SHOTO! IZUKU! STOP YELLING AND COME DOWNSTAIRS! YOUR GRANDFATHER WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU BOTH!" Enji yells. "We will be down there in a few minutes." Izuku and Shoto say in unison as they calm down and go back to getting their stuff ready for tomorrow. The pair then walk downstairs after five minutes and they see their grandfather, Karma Midoriya, and they greet him. "Goodevening grandfather, how are you?" they ask in unison. Karma smiles softly and greets his two youngest grandsons. "Goodevening Izuku, Shoto, I'm well, what about the two of you? Are you excited about tomorrow?" Karma asks as he hugs them.

"Yes grandfather, we are very excited." Shoto says with a small smile. "Like Shoto said we are very excited, but I doubt you came all this way just to ask us that." Izuku says seriously. "Sharp as ever I see. You're right, it wasn't just for that." Karma says seriously. "As you may have heard in the news, tensions with The Holy Britannian Empire are at an all-time high, due to this, each of you will be assigned a bodyguard, and an increase to security detail will be assigned to the house, just Incase." Karma says.

"Grandfather, you can't be serious?" Shoto asks. Karma takes a deep breath and sighs. "I am, I can't take any chances, all of you are my family and I want to keep you safe." Karma says. "I already informed UA, obviously they wanted them to take the entrance exam, they passed and have been assigned to your class." Karma says. "Wait how old are they?" Inko and Rei ask in unison. "They are around the boys' age, but rest assured their skills are way beyond their years." Karma says.

"Izuku, the name of your bodyguard is Seishiro Tsugumi. She has mid-length dark blue hair, red eyes, fair skin, and her quirks are gun manifestation as well as bullet manifestation. She might have something else you might find very interesting." Karma says with a smirk. "G-Grandfather not you too?" Izuku says with a blush and deflates.

"Shoto, the name of your bodyguard is Lim A Lisha. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, her quirk is flash-step. And like I told Izuku she might have something else you might find interesting." Karma says. "You will also be taken to school in a small motorcade, and you will meet your bodyguards at school." Karma says.

Shoto blushes a little and coughs regaining his composure. "Well sorry to disappoint grandfather, I'm not looking to start a harem. I think the harem prince will be happy to have her." Shoto says and runs out of the house as he feels the temperature in the room drop like a hot knife in the tundra. "SHOTO!" Izuku yells and runs after his cousin.

* * *

(Time skip and scene change; Izuku's dream.)

* * *

"Where am I? and why is it so dark?" Izuku asks as he looks around and can't see anything. He feels himself come to stop. "Get theses prisoners off the transport!" a voice says. "YES MA'AM!" a chorus of voices rings out.

'Wait, prisoners? And is that English?' Izuku thinks to himself. He hears something opening, he then feels a hand on him and is then pulled out of the truck and tossed on the ground. "ON YOUR FEET FILTH!" He hears someone says and then a kick to his head. "AHH!" Izuku yells in pain and gets up slowly, the blindfold covering his eyes is taken off and what he saw shocked him to his core Flags of the Holy Britannian Empire Waving in the wind where the flags of Japan once flew. He also sees fire, destroyed buildings everywhere, bodies of dead soldiers around him, and an ocean of blood running down the street.

'What's going on how did this happen?' Izuku thinks to himself and then a butt of a rifle hits him. "I SAID MOVE!" A Britannian soldier yells. "I'm moving clam down." Izuku says and the soldier is shocked. "Look at that he speaks English." The soldier says and laughs. "Let's go, prisoner, it's judgement day." The captain says as she leads the way, Izuku looks at her uniform shining in the sunlight. 'Great Captain platinum of the Grenadiers.' Izuku thinks to himself as he follows her. Izuku soon reaches a platform made of wood and is forced on his knees with his hands behind his back.

"Grandson of the Japanese Prime Minister you are sentenced to death, your death will weaken the hearts and spirits of the Japanese people, there is no hope for them, they are now part of the Empire and will no longer be called Japanese instead they will be called 40's." A judge says. Izuku soon sees a sword being swung towards him. Then everything goes black.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screams at the top of his lungs and shoots up from his bed drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. "W-Was that a nightmare?! ...Or was it a vision of what could happen in the future?" Izuku wonders and soon his door is swung open and he sees his family standing in the doorway with their quirks activated. "Izuku is everything ok?! We heard you screaming!" Inko asks with concern in her voice as she looks around for any danger. "Yes mother, I just had a nightmare, sorry to wake all of you." Izuku says and tries to calm himself. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rei asks. "Not right now, I don't want to give you nightmares as well." Izuku says.

"Was it that bad?" Shoto asked a little shocked as he looks at the state of his cousin sweating like crazy.

"Yes, it was. But don't worry I'm ok now, just go back to sleep. We have to wake up at five in the morning to get to school on time." Izuku says and lays back down and starts to fall asleep again while his family leaves his room and Shoto shuts the door.

* * *

(Time skip; five-thirty in the morning.)

* * *

Izuku is currently sitting at the table eating his breakfast in silence when Shoto walks in and sits down and starts to eat the breakfast Izuku made. "So do you want to talk about it now?" Shoto asks. Izuku looks at Shoto and sighs a little. "Not at the moment, maybe on the way to school." Izuku says as he continues eating. "I can't believe we have to driven to school in a motorcade now." Izuku says annoyed.

"Grandfather is just looking out for us. But I do get your point, we never needed one in middle school, this will take some getting used to." Shoto says. "Well let's finish eating so we can get going." Izuku says. The boys walk out and get into the car they are assigned to for the motorcade.

* * *

(Scene change; outside of U.A.)

* * *

"Young sirs we are the School." The driver says. "Thank you, Miss. Mao." Izuku says. "You can call me Melissa." Melissa says and turns to face Izuku and Shoto.

"You don't have to call us Young sirs then, you can call me Izuku, you can call Shoto, Todoroki, unless he wants you to call him by his name Izuku says. "She can me Shoto, I don't particularly care." Shoto says while looking out the window.

"Ok, if that's what you want, I have no objections." Melissa says with a smile. She then gets a call over her earpiece telling her it's clear for the boys to come out. "10-4." She says and looks at Izuku and Shoto. "It's all clear, have a good day. I'll see you and your bodyguards after school." Melissa says. "You might want to bring a bigger car." Shoto says with a smirk. "Why's that Shoto?" Melissa asks with a slight head tilt looking confused. "Trust me, I have a feeling that you will need it." Shoto says as he steps out of the car followed by Izuku.

"Hello Young Sirs." Two girls say and bow to Izuku and Shoto. "Please allow us to introduce ourselves." They say. "I am Seishiro Tsugumi, and I will be your bodyguard Midoriya." Tsugumi says with a smile.

'Fuck she's hot!' Izuku thinks to himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Tsugumi, but please feel free to call me Izuku, Midoriya as you know, is my grandfather as well as Shoto's." Izuku says with a smile. Once Tsugumi looks at Izuku smiling she can't help but blush. "O-Ok, I-Izuku, y-you can call me S-Seishiro." Seishiro says stuttering. 'Ahhh What's wrong with me?! I'm a bodyguard! Why am I stuttering?!' Seishiro thinks to herself.

"And I am Lim A Lisha, I have been assigned to be your bodyguard Todoroki." Lim says with a smile and bows.

Shoto nods slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Lisha, you my call me Shoto, that goes for you as well Miss. Tsugumi." Shoto says. "Well we should get going or we are going to be late to class, oh and Miss. Lisha you my call me Izuku as well." Izuku says with a smile as he starts to walk towards the building.

* * *

(Scene change outside of Class 1-A)

* * *

"Finally we are here, I just hope that the pineapple, blueberry, and that prick Monoma aren't in our class." Izuku says which gets a nod from Shoto. "Agreed, because if I have to spend another year with Monoma I'll kill him this time." Shoto says coldly and with a smile on his face.

Izuku sweat drops a little and smiles. 'He really means it, let's just hope that the Noble pain in the ass isn't in this class.' Izuku thinks to himself, as he opens the door and hears shouting. "GET YOUR FEET OFF THE DESK THIS INSTANT, DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE UPPERCLASSMEN BEFORE YOU?!" The blueberry yells. 'FUCK!' Izuku and Shoto think at the same time.

"OI, JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The pineapple yells and looks at the blueberry annoyed and getting ready to blow the blueberry into tiny bite size pieces.

"I'm Tenya Iida, from Soumei Junior High School." Tenya says with a slight smile and bows.

"SOUMEI HUH?! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME YOU FUCKING ELITE?! STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY OR GET BLOWN INTO PIECES!" The pineapple yells and sets off explosions in his hands and smiles.

'He could be dangerous, better keep a very close eye on him.' Lim and Seishiro think at the same time.

"Y-You would threaten a classmate?" Iida asks with a slight stutter fearing for his life. He then looks over and sees Izuku, Shoto, Lim, and Seishiro standing in the doorway with blank expressions on their faces. He walks over to them to introduce himself. "Hello I'm..." Iida starts to say when he is cut off by Izuku putting his hand up.

"Tenya Iida, we know, we heard you say it to him." Izuku says pointing to the pineapple. "Anyways is there anything else you want to talk about or can we get to our seats?" Shoto asks bluntly. Iida nods. "I just wanted to apologize for my attitude at the entrance exam, you two are my superiors, since you knew there was a hidden part of the exam." Iida says. "Look Iida we were about to run, but when we saw those two girls in trouble we just did what a hero would do." Izuku says. "Now if that's everything my we get to our seats?" Shoto asks growing annoyed.

When Izuku reaches his seat he sees Momo and the other girls talking amongst themselves not paying attention to anything around them. He walks over to them and kisses each of them on the cheek quickly. "Well hello ladies, how are you doing?" Izuku asks with a smile. "ZUZU/IZU!" They all yell and hug him. "We are good thanks for asking, how are you?" They say in unison. "I'm glad to hear it, I'm even better since I have you three in the class again." Izuku says with a smile. The girls notice a look of sadness and jealousy on Seishiro's face. "Uh Zuzu who is she?" Momo asks.

"This is Seishiro Tsugumi, she's my bodyguard, she was recently assigned to me thanks to tensions being so high with the Holy Britannian Empire." Izuku says quietly so only they can hear, but unknown to him one student heard. 'Why would he need a bodyguard?' A girl with earphone jacks for earlobes asks herself mentally. "So I guess the blonde one is Shoto's?" Nemuri asks quietly and gets a nod from Shoto, as he and the other three take their seats.

Nejire looks around and sees looks of jealousy from almost every girl in class, two in particular, and except for one who is looking at a boy with a birds head. 'Oh this will be fun.' Nejire thinks as a mischievous smirk makes its way onto her face. Soon a man in a yellow sleeping bag comes into the classroom like a caterpillar. Everyone clams down and looks at the man. 'So Eraserhead is our teacher. This can either be very good or very bad for us.' Izuku and Shoto think at the same time. The man sighs and exits the sleeping bag. "It took you all 8 seconds to calm down, disappointing for hero course students." The man says. "I'm Shota Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher." Aizawa says.

He looks around and sees the group he is most interested in Izuku, Shoto, Lim, and Seishiro. 'So those are the grandsons of the Prime Minister and their bodyguards. Interesting.' Aizawa thinks to himself and smiles slightly. He reaches into his sleeping bag and pulls out a gym uniform. "Gra..." Aizawa starts to say but is cut off when the door opens to reveal Ochako in the doorway out of breath. "Sorry I'm late! There was a problem with the train and we were stuck for almost an hour." She says while panting heavily and holding herself up with one hand on the doorway and a hand on her knee. "I'll let it slide for today, now sit down quickly." Aizawa says.

"As I was saying, grab one of these and meet me outside." Aizawa says as he pulls out around two dozen what appear to be gym uniforms and tosses them onto the podium in front of him. Izuku and his group are the first ones to grab their gym clothes and run off to the changing room. 'That was quicker than expected, this requires investigation.' Aizawa thinks to himself and looks at the remaining students. "Well, what are you waiting for an invitation?" Aizawa aks growing annoyed with his class.


	9. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Quirk Apprehension Test**

* * *

"Izuku, do you think Eraserhead is onto us, I mean we were the first ones to grab the P.E. uniforms, and we are already done changing." Shoto says as he closes his locker.

"I think so, we have to be on guard though, Eraserhead is a very smart person, if anything we have to go all out and use that." Izuku says as he lowers the sleeves of the PE uniform down. He and Shoto soon walk out of the locker room and see Tsugumi and Lim waiting on them. "Let's go." Izuku says and as his group starts to walk away they see the rest of 1-A heading towards the locker rooms.

(Outside in the field.)

Izuku and his group walk out and see Aizawa in his sleeping bag looking right at them with a face that's filled with questions. "What is it Eraserhead?" Shoto and Izuku ask in unison.

"Wow, being related to Endeavor has made you two sharp." Aizawa says. "So I wanted to know why you were so quick to grab the uniforms and change." Aizawa asks and rolls over to look at the sky.

Izuku sighs and sits on the floor. "I had a very troubled past, I won't go into any detail until I'm sure I can trust you." Izuku says and Aizawa simply nods. "You zombie." Lim says bluntly and looks at Aizawa with her bored face. Aizawa looks at her with an annoyed face. "What did you call me?" Aizawa asks growing angry.

"I called you a zombie, and stop trying to intimidate me, it won't work. I just wanted to let you know that you better not get in our way when we are trying to do our jobs. One of your students is already throwing up red flags, if he tries to harm the young sirs we will intervene, understand?" Lim asks coldly and Aizawa just nods in agreement feeling the air of menace she is letting out.

* * *

(Meanwhile boys locker room)

* * *

"Yo did you guys see those two guys walk in with those babes?" A teen with red hair asks.

"Yeah and then the guy with the curly/straight green hair mix went to kiss three girls on the cheek." A teen with yellow hair and a black lightning bolt says.

* * *

(AN: Izuku has a combination of his hair and Schneizel's hair)

* * *

"Yeah, what do you think is going on there?" A teen with tape dispensers for elbows says.

"Lucky bastard, he must have a harem." A very short teen with purple balls for hair says crying tears of blood.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THOSE EXTRAS!" Bakugo says angrily.

'This guy is a serious ass.' A teen with multiple arms says.

* * *

(Same time girls locker room)

* * *

"So what's the story with the three of you and Midori?" Mina asks

"Midori? Oh, you mean Zuzu/Izu!" Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire say in unison.

"Yeah him." Nana asks and stands in front of Momo looking at her.

"Well, you see the thing is that he is our boyfriend." Momo says and rubs the back of head nervously.

"WHAT?!" All the girls asks in unison.

"He's our boyfriend, do you girls want him as well?" Nemuri asks with a smirk and licks her lips.

"No, I'm actually interested in someone else kero." A girl with frog-like features says.

"Same here I'm actually interested in Todoroki." Ochaco says.

"What about the rest of you?" Nejire asks.

"..."

"Gotta go bye." All the other girls say and run out of the room.

* * *

(Outside on the field)

* * *

"It took all of you fifteen minutes to change and come out, while these four did it in three." Aizawa says as he gestures to Izuku and his group.

"Today we will be doing a quirk apprehension test, to see where you stand." Aizawa says.

"Todoroki you and your cousin had the highest scores in both parts of the entrance exams. What were your farthest ball throws in middle school?" Aizawa says

"I got a 67 and Izuku got a 69." Shoto says in a monotone voice.

"One of you take this ball and throw it with your quirks." Aizawa says. And Izuku and Shoto facepalm. 'Thanks a lot, big mouth.'

"QUIRKS?!" 1-A yells in unison.

"How many quirks do you two have?" A girl with blonde hair, and yellow eyes that appear to have slits asks.

"We each have two quirks. I have matter manipulation and a quirk called stockpile. Shoto has half cold and half hot, as well as stockpile." Izuku says.

"We didn't even know we had that stockpile quirk, we found out we had it while we were training for the entrance exams." Shoto says as he walks to Aizawa and grabs the ball.

"We should stand back." Izuku says as he starts to walk away, he is quickly followed by the rest of 1-A.

"Throw the ball whenever your ready Todoroki." Aizawa says. Shoto nods and brings his arm back and charges OFA to 100%, causing red and white lighting starts to dance around him, and gets ready to toss the ball. At the last second he activates the fireside of his quirk and sends the ball flying, the heat and wind pressure are so great that he turns some of the sand to glass and he is in a crater with the top of almost ripped all the way off.

Shoto activates 5% of OFA and jumps out the crater and walks to where his class is and looks to see them almost piled on top of each other. He turns and sees something that makes him wish he had his phone on him Seishiro on top of Izuku, with them kissing accidentally mind you. 'Where's a camera or a phone when you need one.' Shoto thinks to himself and walks over to Izuku.

Izuku slowly opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Seishiro on top of him kissing him. 'Fuck.' Izuku thinks to himself and then sees Seishiro's eyes open up and she is shocked. She quickly pulls away and a thin string of Silva is scene connecting their lips.

"AHHHH! I'm so sorry Izuku!" Seishiro says while blushing madly and steam coming out of her ears, and gets off Izuku.

"Don't be." Izuku says with a smirk and gets up, he then helps Seishiro up as his class gets up slowly. "W-What power." Iida says.

"Hey, Eraserhead what was Shoto's score?" Izuku asks and turns towards Aizawa, who is looking at the device with eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"S-See for yourselves." Aizawa says and shows the class the device.

"I-Infinity?!" 1-A yells except for Izuku. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Izuku says and walks over to Shoto and gives him a high five.

"Wait your not surprised by this?" A girl with purple eyes and cream-colored hair asks.

"No, why should I be?" Izuku asks.

"Because... you know what nevermind Zuzu." Momo says and sighs.

"Wait we get to use our quirks? This will be fun!" Mina exclaims happily.

"Fun you say? Then how's this for fun? The person that comes in last in the test will be expelled." Aizawa says with a shit-eating grin.

"WHAT?!" 1-A yells in unison except for Izuku's group and Momo.

"But that's not fair! It's only the first day!" Ochaco shouts in protest.

"Fair? Life isn't fair, just ask the people of the E.U and all the other lands that have been conquered by the Holy Britannian Empire. One day you have a culture, nationality, and your own government, then in a matter Of days, weeks, or maybe years all of that is taken from you and your nothing more than a number, your country is an area." Izuku says coldly as he stares at the ground.

"He has a point, and the lives you all want to live are even more unfair, you can face natural disasters, ambushes, hostage situations, unstable buildings, etc." Aizawa says. "And you should know that life isn't fair, you got stuck on the train, after all, I showed kindness by allowing you in without punishment. I can retract that kind act if you wish." Aizawa says as he looks at Ochako. 'He spoke of the Empire with such distaste. Almost no one likes them, but this kid has a burning hatred for them.' Aizawa thinks to himself.

"Now let's get this test started." Aizawa says and starts to walk towards the first exam, a 50-Meter Dash. "Ok the first two that want to go first step up to the line." Aizawa says. Izuku walks up to the line and then the pineapple walks up and smirks. "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT MY DUST EXTRA!" Bakugo yells and sets off mini-explosions.

"Whatever Pineapple, I bet I'll bet you." Izuku says with a smile and starts to power up OFA to 25%, Izuku notices something that shocks him and quickly drops OFA to 10%. "Ready, set, go!" Aizawa yells. Izuku launches himself to the other end of the test area. "0.000001 seconds." The robot says, everyone is in shock.

"How is he so fast?!" Iida says and his eyebrow is twitching.

'No way, this is impossible, but there's no denying that it is. I have to ask All Might how in the hell he got this quirk. Britannia's Glory.' Izuku thinks to himself and starts to walk over to Shoto and his group.

The students then move to the next test, grip strength. Izuku and Shoto power OFA to 10% and crush the gripper. Aizawa sighs, "You two take first place again." Aizawa says as he takes notes.

As the tests continue Izuku and Shoto constantly tie for first or second place. Leaving their fellow classmates shocked at the sheer power they possess. "I don't know how in hell you two are capable of this but you two came in first in almost every test." Aizawa says as he looks down at his notepad. He then looks at a certain ash blonde teen that is growing more and more angry with Izuku and Shoto. 'This may not end well, but whatever I promised not to get in their way, so he's on his own.' Aizawa thinks to himself. "Alright you're the last one kid, now go to the circle and toss the ball." Aizawa says.

Izuku takes the ball from Aizawa's hand and walks to the middle of the circle. "Aluminum body!" Izuku shouts and his body turns into Aluminum. Izuku then makes his right arm into an aluminum baseball bat and toss the ball straight into the arm and starts to charge up OFA to 15% and hits the ball. After the shock wave dies down he looks at Aizawa with a smile and reverts his body back to normal. "So what's my score?" Izuku asks as he walks back to the class.

"See for yourself." Aizawa says and show the device to the class.

"260 KILOMETERS?!" 1-A yells except for Shoto.

"Why did you hold back?" Shoto whispers to Izuku.

"You know why, don't play dumb." Izuku says and gets a nod from Shoto in return.

"Alright here are the test scores." Aizawa says and projects the list

* * *

1\. Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki

2\. Seishiro Tsugumi

3\. Katsuki Bakugo

4\. Lim A Lisha

5\. Momo Yaoyorozu

6\. Nejire Hado

7\. Nana Shimura

8\. Yu Takeyama

9\. Camie Utsushimi

10\. Ryuko Tatsuma

11\. Tenya Iida

12\. Fumikage Tokoyami

13\. Mezo Shoji

14\. Mashirao Ojiro

15\. Eijiro Kirishima

16\. Nemuri Kayama

17\. Rikido Sato

18\. Mina Ashido

19\. Himiko Toga

20\. Ochako Uraraka

21\. Tsuyu Asui

22\. Denki Kaminari

23\. Kyoka Jiro

24\. Hanta Sero

25\. Koji Koda

26\. Yuga Aoyama

27\. Tooru Hagakure

28\. Minoru Mineta

* * *

Mineta is currently on the ground crying his eyes out. "N-No way, I-I am g-going t-to b-be e-expelled." Mineta says while trying not to cry like a bitch. Soon an explosion rings out and everyone turns to see Bakugo fuming.

"HOW?! TELL ME HOW IN THE HELL YOU FUCKING EXTRAS BEAT ME?!" Bakugo says and turns towards Izuku and Shoto, he then starts to set off mini-explosions in his hands.

"Tsugumi, get ready to move, this guy looks like he'll try something at any second." Lim says quietly and gets a nod from Seishiro.

"Look man, just calm down you don't want to do anything stupid." Izuku says calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOU EXTRA!" Bakugo yells and lunches himself forward with an explosion. One of his hands is reached out towards Izuku and Shoto with a wicked smile on his face.

"ZUZU/IZU!" Momo, Nejire, and Nemuri yell out in fear.

But before he could reach them he felt the cold metal of two guns against him. Seishiro had one on the bottom of his chin and Lim had one pressed against his temple. "Try anything and your dead." They say in unison.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING TO A CLASSMATE?!" Tenya says while chopping his hand.

"We are doing our jobs and protecting them." Seishiro says and looks at Bakugo with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?" Yu Takeyama asks.

"Take a good look at Zuzu's last name." Momo say cheerfully.

All of 1-A turns towards the hologram and stare at Izuku's last name. "Midoriya, why does that sound familiar?" A girl with dark brown eyes and light brown hair asks.

Soon realization hits Tenya like a meteor. "WAIT MIDORIYA AS IN PRIME MINISTER KARMA MIDORIYA?!" Tenya yells.

"Yes he is our grandfather." Shoto says calmly and with a sly smirk. "Seishiro, Lim, let that pineapple go, I think he should be calm now." Shoto says and the girls nod and let him go and make their way back to him and his cousin.

"WHAT?!" 1-A yells in unison expect for Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire. The remaining 1-A students faint from shock.

"Well that was unexpected." Izuku says.

Aizawa pinches his nose and Sighs. "Go change, and head to lunch I'll try and wake these guys up." Aizawa says as he walks to the mountain of students.

* * *

(Lunch time.)

* * *

Izuku, Shoto, Momo, Nemuri, Nejire, Seishiro, and Lim are all sitting at a table eating their lunch when they hear Izuku's name called out.

"Izuku!" Ibara calls out and makes her way to Izuku's table followed by three girls. One with orange hair and green eyes, one with black hair and blue eyes, and one with dark green hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey Ibara, what's up?" Izuku asks as he looks at Ibara with a smile and gets up to greet her.

"Not much, just got down with orientation, I didn't see you there. What class are you in?" Ibara says as she tries to check out Izuku without anyone noticing.

"I'm in 1-A and the reason that I wasn't in orientation was because my teacher made us do a test." Izuku says.

"So are they your classmates?" Izuku asks and looks at the girls behind Ibara.

"Oh yeah let me introduce you. Meet Itsuka Kendo, Yui Kodai, and Setsuna Tokage." Ibara says pointing to each of them.

* * *

(Time skip end of the day.)

* * *

"Wow Midori, I still can't believe you and Todoroki are the grandsons of the Prime Minister." Mina says and jumps in front of him.

"And I can't believe you guys made a mini Mt. Fuji." Izuku says.

"So why don't we all head over to your place for a small get together?" Ryuko asks.

"I'm ok with that." Shoto says.

"Diddo." Izuku says and he is soon being hugged by all but four of his female classmates. 'I hate it when Shoto is right.' Izuku thinks to himself as they walk to the car that's waiting for them.

* * *

(Holy Britannian Empire, Capital, Pendragon.)

* * *

"Cornelia, the Ambassador to Japan has reached out to us, he says he was invited to the annual U.A sports festival. And he invited you, since he knew how much you and that waste of DNA loved to watch that. So he wanted to give the chance to watch it live." Lelouch says form his throne as looks at his daughter with passive look on his face.

Cornelia tries hard to hide her face full of anger when her father insults Izuku. 'Don't you dare insult my brother, you fucking bastard!' Cornelia thinks to herself. "Thank you for informing me your Majesty, I gladly accept the invitation." Cornelia says with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. I'll let him know that you accepted the invitation. You leave tonight on one of our personal vacation ships, you will be escorted by the 27th fleet, they are meeting up with the 7th fleet for joint exercise." Lelouch says.

"Yes your Majesty. I'll make my preparations as soon as we are finished." Cornelia says.

* * *

(Time skip; Cornelia's departure. Cornelia's ship)

* * *

"Your Majesty, all ships have finished their preparations. They await your signal." The Captain of the ship says.

"Thank you Captain. Radio operator open a hailing frequency to the fleet." Cornelia says

"Yes your Majesty." The radio operator says and does as he was ordered. "Your Majesty, it's done, the fleet awaits your orders." The radio operator says.

"Attention ships of the 27th fleet, you are to escort me to 5 nautical miles off the Sea of Japan, where you will then break off and join the 7th fleet for joint exercises, from their we shall await the Emperor's orders of what country to invade. Now all ship set sail!" Cornelia says over the radio.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" A chorus of voices comes over the radio. And the fleet of ships starts to set sail to its destination.


	10. ALL HAIL CORNEILLA!

**ALL HAIL CORNELIA!**

* * *

Princess Cornelia, age 15 ~ 16,She has long magenta hair, she stands around 5'7- 5'9, She has fair skin, purple eyes, and has DD - F size breasts, She has two quirks super Intelligence, and chemical breath.

Cornelia is a gifted swordswoman, some say that she is on the same level as the captain of the Royal Guard. She is also skilled at hand to hand combat, an Ace Knightmare frame pilot, and an Ace fighter pilot.

Quirks: Super Intelligence, and Chemical Breath

Super Intelligence: Gives Princess Cornelia a very high IQ, a boost to her memory makes her quick study, as well makes her one of the most brilliant strategists in the Britannian Empire. This is mainly a support quirk for her main quirk.

Drawback: None

Chemical breath: Princess Cornelia can make any chemical known to humankind in a gas form, as long as she knows its chemical makeup. She can make it disperse farther, make it more aggressive, and more, with the perfect balance of chemicals. This quirk makes Cornelia a deadly opponent to face on the battlefield, due to her not being able to control the gas her troops must wear gas masks. Cornelia herself is not affected by the gas.


	11. Battle training Part 1

**Battle training Pt:1**

* * *

'I still can't believe what All Might said the other day. And if I remember the legend correctly, that means I'm supposed to be the next Emperor.' Izuku thinks to himself. "After half a century of its disappearance, the glory of Britannia will be awakened in the blood of one so royal they will be the new sun of the Empire, for a long a prosperous reign." Izuku says to himself as he gets dressed for school. 'Fuck. If anyone from Britannia watches the sports festival, I'm screwed. And besides, it's not like the Nobles will ever let me rule the Empire.' Izuku thinks to himself as he walks down the stairs.

* * *

(Time skip arrival at school.)

* * *

"Hey, Zuzu!" Momo says happily as Izuku walks into the classroom with Shoto, Lim, and Seishiro. Momo hugs Izuku, and kisses him passionately.

"Hey, Momo." Izuku says and kisses her passionately as he hugs her.

"Hey Izu, don't forget about us." Nejire and Nemuri say in union and hug Izuku.

"Now, how could I forget you two?" Izuku asks as he kisses them both. "Let's get to our seats before Aizawa-sensei threatens to expel us ok?" Izuku says.

"Ok." The three say in unison and walk over to their seats.

"Izuku, can you and your harem not make out for once?" Shoto says as he walks to his seat. As he is walking, Ochaco grabs his arm and pulls him down to her level and kisses his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, Todoroki, but I really do like you. S-So I thought that was the only way to let you know how I feel." Ochaco says with a blush on her face. And Shoto isn't much better a blush appears on his face that you can't tell where his red hair starts.

Izuku soon starts to laugh at his cousin's misfortune. "Looks like the universe decided to give me the chance to get back at you, right lover boy?" Izuku asks with a sly smirk.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" Shoto yells.

"But, you can have one if you want Todoroki." Ochaco says and goes bright red.

"Uhhhhh?" Todoroki says with a look that says ' has stopped. Try again later.'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, THAT'S PRICELESS!" Izuku says, laughing Hysterically.

"SHUT UP HAREM PRI..." Shoto starts to say but he cuts himself off when he feels Izuku's cold gaze on him. Shoto swallows a lump of saliva and starts praying to Kami to save him.

Izuku strolls slowly towards his cousin and whispers in his ear. "Shoto dearest cousin, you should really watch what you say. You would want anything to happen to you ice cream, right?" Izuku asks with a smirk.

Shoto nods quickly and looks at Izuku. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt my ice cream." Shoto whispers.

"We will see if I'm in a good mood by the time we get home." Izuku says and walks to his seat.

'My ice cream...' Shoto cries internally.

* * *

(Time skip lunchtime.)

* * *

Izuku is currently sitting at a table with Momo, Nemuri, Nejire, and all but two girls from 1-A when all of the sudden Ibara walks over to Izuku and behind her are all the girls of 1-B, except for Kinoko Komori. 'OMG, I thought they were kidding but man he is sexy.' All the girls of 1-B except Ibara and Yui think at once.

"Hey, Izuku." Ibara calls out as she gets closer to the table.

Izuku looks over at her smiles and waves at her. "Hey Ibara, come on over with your classmates. I'm sure we can make room for you." Izuku says.

'YES!' They all think at once.

Once Ibara and her classmates sit down they Introduce themselves.

"So Midoriya, tell me what kind of tea do you like?" Saiko Intelli asks.

"Please all of you call me Izuku. Midoriya is my grandfather. And to answer your question, the type of tea I like varies. For instance for energy I like Black tea with evaporated milk. So depending on what situation I'm in, I like different teas." Izuku says and continues to eat his food.

"Say Izuku, I don't mean to pry but you never told me who your grandfather is, do you mind telling me?" Ibara asks.

"*Sigh* Sure I'll tell you but all of you my promise not to scream, or freak out in anyway." Izuku says.

"We promise." The 1-B girls say in unison.

"My grandfather is Karma Midoriya, the Prime Minister." Izuku says.

The girls from 1-B are looking at him wide-eyed, letting what they just heard sink in.

"He is also the grandfather of Shoto Todoroki, my cousin. So I'm also related to Endeavor." Izuku says.

"But I don't let that stuff get to my head. Now tell me have you guys run into any problems with anyone in your class?" Izuku asks

"Yeah, with one prick that acts all high and mighty just because he's the son to the Ambassador of The Holy Britannian Empire." Setsuna says.

'Really? That asshat is here?' Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire think at the same time.

"Neito Monoma huh?" Izuku asks with the narrowing of his emerald green eyes.

* * *

(Time skip. 1-A waiting for their last class of the day.)

* * *

"So what do you think our last class of the day is Ku~?" Ryuko asks as she leans close to Izuku.

"Well, my Dovah friend I think we might have heroics class." Izuku says and puts his index finger under her chin and smiles. "Now why don't you go take your seat, class is about to start." Izuku says and leans back in his chair.

"O-Oh ok." Ryuko says and starts to walk to her seat.

'OMG he's so sexy!, and when he put his finger under my chin I thought my knees were going to give out! And he's into the Elder Scrolls, he called me Dovah!' Ryuko thinks to herself and has a massive blush on her face.

Soon the sound of rumbling gets the student's attention. **"I'm coming thro..."** All Might starts to say but he is cut off when a pair of legs hits his back and he hits the wall.

A woman lands on the podium in the front of the class she has naturally tanned skin, a very athletic body, large breasts, a nice ass, red eyes, long white hair that reaches past her waist, two long rabbit ears on her head, and a rabbit tail. "Hello everyone! I'm Rumi Usagiyama! Better known as the Rabbit Hero: Miruko!" The now named Rumi says excitedly with a pump of her fist and a smile on her face.

"You can call me Ms. Usgiyama, or Ms. Miruko." She says again as she looks over the students as if looking for something. She finds that something, which turns out to be Izuku, her eyes narrow suggestively. She smiles and hops on his desk very quickly that his bodyguard didn't have time to react.

Once she lands on Izuku's desk she stays squatting down and looks at him with a smile and licks her lips. "But you and only you handsome, can call me Professor Bun-Bun~" Rumi says and cups his cheeks and kisses him on the lips, shocking the class. She then separates after a minute and licks her lips again.

"And that's for breaking my sexy scale by large margin. You're an infinity out of ten~" Rumi says and hops off his desk and lands on All Might just as he gets out of the wall.

"**MIRUKO GET OFF ME!**" All Might yells.

"Oops sorry All Might." Rumi says as she gets off him.

"**Now students today we will be doing...**" All Might is one again cut off when Rumi jumps in front of him to finish.

"Battle training!" Rumi says

"Now we have something for all of you!" Rumi says and snatches a remote from All Might's hand and presses a button and soon suitcase come out with the student's numbers on them.

"Are those our hero costumes?" Lim asks.

"You bet they are!" Rumi says.

"**All of you go get changed and meet us outside.**" All Might says with a twitching eyebrow.

Just like the gym clothes Izuku, Shoto, Lim, and Seishirou grab their cases and run to the changing rooms.

* * *

(Scene change outside the mock city.)

* * *

Izuku and Shoto are currently outside with Lim and Seishirou waiting for the rest of their classmates to come out so they can start class. "Izuku you look really cool in that thing, but will you be able to see out of that helmet?" Shoto asks Izuku and points to the helmet in Izuku's hand.

"Yes I will, if you want we can try it out." Izuku says with a sadistic smile.

"I think you'll try it out during battle training." Shoto says.

"True." Izuku says and smiles.

Soon the students walk out and Izuku's eyes land on Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire and he almost has a massive nosebleed when he sees them in their costumes. He had the same reaction when he saw Seishirou.

"Hey Zuzu/Izu what do you think of our costumes?" Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire ask in unison and model for Izuku.

"You all look very lovely." Izuku says with a mad blush on his face.

"What about us Izuku?" Every girl in 1-A expect Ochaco and Tsu say in unison and model in suggestive poses for Izuku as well with smirks on their faces. Izuku starts to feel himself about to burst a blood vessel.

'Honestly what's wrong with these girls?' Lim thinks to herself.

"What about me handsome~?" Rumi asks as well before posing for him by leaning forward a bit and crossing her arms under her breasts, causing them to jiggle which gains his undivided attention and makes him gulp heavily.

'Looks like we have a lot of girls wanting Zuzu/Izu, we have told them that we are ok we sharing. And we also told Zuzu/Izu that he can have more girlfriends if he wants.' Momo, Nemuri, and Nejire think in unison.

Soon blood starts to pour out of Izuku's nose and he goes to cover it up. Toga sees this and gets a smile on her face and towards Izuku. Once she reaches Izuku she grabs his hand and moves it away from his nose.

"Uhh Toga what are you doing?" Izuku says a little nervous since he can see Toga licking her lips.

Toga puts a finger to his mouth. "Shhhhhh. Don't worry I'll clean this up. And don't call me Toga, call me Draculina." Toga says and licks the blood from Izuku's hand.

"TOGA?!" Momo yells.

"Relax, my quirk allows me to drink the blood of people, I can transform into that person, and when I'm transformed I can use that person's quirk. Plus I don't know why your so freaked out, my uncle Vlad King uses blood to fight." Toga says and walks back to the girls.

* * *

(A few minutes later.)

* * *

"**Ok now that everyone is here and settled down, we can move on to today's lesson. It will be a two vs two battles. One hero team and one villain team.**" All Might says and looks around to make sure no one has any questions.

"I'm sure all of you watch the battles that occur on tv. But let me tell you something, the most dangerous battles occur away from the cameras, they take place in abandoned buildings, underground villain lairs, and so on." Rumi says and gets nods from everyone.

"**We will decide the teams via lottery.**" All Might says.

Rumi reaches into two boxes and pulls out two balls, a white one with the letter A and a black one with the letter D. "Now let's look at the board." Rumi says as pictures of the students start to flash at a high speed. Soon it stops with the group. "Look like team A is Handsome and Nana Shimura, they will be the heroes. And team D is Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo, they are the villains." Rumi says.

When Izuku hears this he cracks his knuckles and starts to release a deadly aura directed at Shoto, and a wicked smile forms on his face. 'NOOO! I'm so dead. Please Kami, please let Izuku show mercy!' Shoto says as he is showered by the deadly aura as the teams continue to get picked.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Cornelia's ship.)

* * *

Cornelia is currently sitting on a chair in her looking at a picture of her and Izuku as kids sitting on their father's lap. Cornelia slimes slightly and a few tears fall from her eyes and hit the glass. "I remember this day, it was the anniversary of Washington's failed rebellion. And had just gone to the reenactment of the Battle of Yorktown." Cornelia says and runs her thumb over Izuku's face.

"My sweet little brother, I miss you so much. I remember those days when you would protect me from that prick Monoma, and now I'm engaged to him, I wish you were here to knock him off his high horse." Cornelia says and soon a steam of tears comes down her there's a knock at the door, Cornelia quickly regains her composer. "Enter." She says.

Soon a royal guard walks in and it's the man she truly loves, Ikki Kurogane, a quarter blooded Japanese man, and a good friend of Izuku's when they were kids. "Please forgive the intrusion." Ikki says and bows.

Cornelia get up and smiles, her she walks over to Ikki and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're not intruding Ikki, now what's going on?" Cornelia asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that your knight will arrive by helicopter form the HMS Elizabeth III" Ikki says.

"Oh that's right, I forgot that she was on leave when we left the Homeland last week. She was going to fly to the ship by a C-310 and then take a Blackhawk Mark II to my ship." Cornelia says.

"Princess, she should be here in five minutes." Ikki says.

"Well then, let's go greet her." Cornelia says.

When Cornelia and Ikki walk out they see a helicopter touchdown on the helipads. "She's two minutes early, she always did like to stay ahead of schedule just in case something happened." Cornelia says.

Soon the door of the helicopter slides open and a girl that looks around 15~16 years old steps out of the helicopter, She has chin-length blue hair with a single dyed green strand on the right side, dark yellow eyes, beautiful face, and a voluptuous figure. She is wearing a black skin-tight short-sleeved leotard, pauldrons on her shoulders, black fingerless gloves that reach up to her biceps, black thigh-high boots, a white hooded cloak covering her black outfit, and a silver crucifix around her neck. The girl walks over to Cornelia, and removes her hood, and bows. "Hello Princess." The girl says.

"Hello Xenovia Quarta." Cornelia says with a smile just as the clouds part to reveal the full moon in all its glory shining down at them, as a wave hits the side off the ship and small droplets shine like diamonds in the night sky.


End file.
